My master, my soul, my heart
by RyouBakurasfangirl
Summary: When Ishizu agreed to let Marik go out into the village with her, neither of them were prepared for the person they'd meet on their visit to the market.... A young girl named Morila... COMPLETE! PLEASE READ!
1. Prologue

**Hey, RyoBakurasfangirl here!**

**Enjoy my newest story!**

**I do NOT own Yugioh!**

MY MASTER, MY SOUL, MY HEART.

Summery;

When Ishizu agreed to let Marik go out into the villlage with her, neither of them prepared for the person they'd meet on their visit to the market. A young egyptian girl named Morila had ran into them, but she is not what she seems. She is a Guardian, meaning she was only born to protect someone. That someone happened to have been Marik.

The night he'd sent his father away, him and Oidion left the Tomb forever. Marik had decided to bring along the girl he'd meet while at the market, because she had told them she was also a prisoner.

Years later, Morila is still with Marik and Oidion. She is one of Marik's rare hunters, but has deeper feelings for her master. What will happen? READ to find out!

Prologe.

The day was hot, the market was full of people buying and selling things for gold. Morila, a young girl with long brown hair, green eyes and light tan skin, skipped threw it without worry. She hummed and smiled as she walked threw the crowded village, on her way home to see her father. She wore a light yellow dress that reached her knees, her shoes were leather sandles.

Before she realized what happened, she ran into two children. One was a girl and looked much older then Morila, the other was a boy who looked about the same age as Morila. She smiled at both of them. "Sorry for bumpin' into you guys, I wasn't watching were I was going." She giggled happily.

The boy smiled at her, but the girl behind him pulled him away. "Come, Marik. We're not suppose to talk with people, lets go home."

Morila remembered something she'd seen in her visions, yes she could see the future, so what?

"Wait! You're apart of the Tombkeepers family!" She whispered.

At that, Ishizu stopped and both children looked at Morila. "H-How did you...?" Ishizu shook her head and began pulling Marik again. But he pulled his arm away from her and shook his head. "No, sister, I think this girl can help us."

"That's enough, Marik! Time to go home!"

"Ishizu, calm yourself. I am no stranger to you or your family, we can talk more if you wish. But not here." Morila knew what she was saying, and something inside Ishizu told her to listen. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, we'll talk. But you are the only one who is going to tell any secrets, understood?"

Morila nodded and grinned at Marik. "Hey, cutie, so you're Marik, huh?"

He nodded with a cheerful smile, he was just so joyful. "Yeah, and what's your name?"

"Morila Immeario." She introduced herself.

Marik liked this girl, she was the first person other then his family that he actually got to talk to.

Morila led them to her house, her father wasn't home yet. The three sat and talked.

"So you are like us, Mora?" Marik had invented a nickname for Morila, and she thought it was cute. She nodded. "Ever since I can remember, I've been a Guardian. And I'm suppose to protect a child from your family, although I have no idea when or who. My father says when the time comes, the person I'm protecting will come to me. I can't go to them."

"But our father, nor our mother, told us of this aragement. We're suppose to stay in the Tomb, not go out and look for our Guardian." Ishizu said matter-of-factly.

Morila nodded. "I know, and I said the same thing. My father told me 'fate has a way of working. Sometimes, our destiny is revealed in strange ways'. And I still don't know what he ment."

"Maybe it is like a puzzle, Mora!" Marik said joyfully. Morila chuckled.

Ishizu looked out the window of the hut and jumped to her feet, grabbing Marik's hand. "Come, we need to go home. Father will be very upset if he learns we're away!"

Marik tried to stay. "But I do not want to leave, Ishizu!"

Ishizu turned to Morila. "Thank you for the information, Morila. It was nice meeting you, goodbye."

Marik protested again, but failed in staying.

Morila felt bad for the kid, _All those years in the darkness.... _She thought, _And that innocent boy is still cheerful and filled with joy? _She stood from her chair and watched as Ishizu and Marik ran futher and further away.

That night, while she slept, she felt someone shaking her arm to awake her. She only moaned and turned away. "Come on, Mora. Wake up," said a familiar voice, she slowly opened her eyes. "Marik?" She looked and green eyes meet lavender. Why was he here? "Marik, what are you doing here?"

"I want you to come with us, Mora. Please, I would really like it if you came with me."

"Us? Who's 'us?"

Marik moved, a tall teen in a purple cloak stood near the window. "This is my brother Oidion, he's going with me."

She sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. "And where are 'we' going?"

"Away from home, we're running away."

Her eyes widened in pure shock and concern. She set her hands at Marik's shoulders, he was sitting on the edge of her small bed. "Marik, running away won't solve your problems."

He hugged her. Tears forming in his eyes, Morila was caught off guard but hugged him back. "Please, come with us, Mora. I want you with us, I really do."

She rested her chin on his head. "Okay, I'll go Marik."

He smiled and hugged her tighter. "Cool! We can be like a big family!"

She smiled down at him. "Why not?" She said with a grin.

When she had packed some things, kissed her sleeping fathers forehead, and left with Oidion and Marik. She held Marik's hand, both feeling safer like that. "We'll always protect each other, right, Mora?"

She nodded. "Always," she promised. _I get it now, what father said; Fate as a way of working. Sometimes, our destiny is revealed in strange ways. Maybe I'm Marik's Guardian, father did say I was to protect a child of the Ishtar family. Perhaps, Marik is my destiny._

And with that, the three began their adventure.

The end of Prologe.

**Hey! Don't worry, this story gets better on the way! **

**Plase review and tell me what I should've added or shouldn't have.**

**Yu-gi-oh! Forever!**


	2. The sight begins

**Okay, time for a chapter. This is my first fic, just to remind you.**

**I hope you all like it. Enjoy chapter one.**

**___**

Chapter one.

_The figure smriked evilly at her, he looked like Marik, her master. But this thing wasn't even human, but a demon. His hair was pointed up and he had the Millennium Rod._

_Half his body was formed with the Winged Dragon of Ra. _

_"So, my dear. I believe you're the girl my Host holds dear, correct? To bad he's gone, he couldn't have saved you anyway. Now feel the rafe of my Winged Dragon! Destroy her!"_

With a scream Morila sat straight up in bed, panting and sweeting. "The same vision, the same nightmare." She muttered to herself and tried to calm her breathing.

The room was dark from the night, the walls were stone, it was Marik's hid-out, A.K.A palace. She had been with Marik and Oidion since she was ten, and it has been 5 years. Turns out, Marik was a year older then her. And also, she realized she _was _his guardian. But he protected her much more, and never thought to throw her out or put her in harms way.

She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the clothing covering her heart, it hurt with the thought of her master being evil. "Oh, master," she muttered into the darkness. "where's that innocent person who I once called friend? Why is your darkness huanting my visions?" Ever since he'd come to rescue her, he was deferent.

As though a darkness was there. Something very evil, and ever since then Morila's visions at gotten worse.

Just then, Marik walked in with a candle holder lighting his way. "I heard you scream, anything wrong?"

She shook her head and turned away, grinning. Marik always worried about her. "No, just another nightmare. Don't worry, go on and go back to sleep."

Instead of going, Marik walked over and sat next to her. "You've been having lots of _nightmares _lately, Mora. Are you sure they're not visions?"

Damn it! She had always thought of things to say, but that guard her off guard. She laughed a little. "I'm sure, Marik. Nothing bad in my visions, you know that." She said the first thing that poped into her head. "Besides; Stop worrying about me, and start worrying about yourself." Oh shit! That could've given him the idea that she had a bad vision!

"For one," he set the candle holder on the nightstand next to Morila's bed, then took her hand in his. "I always worry about you. Guardian or no, you're still very important to me. And what was that I heard about 'worrying about myself', huh?"

She hasitated then shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. They're just nightmares, that's all." She lied.

He suqeezed her hand a little. "I've known you for a long time, Mora. I know when you have a nightmare, it's actually a vision."

She sighed and leaned her head against his upper arm. _He's right..... Maybe I should tell him what I see in his future, but I can't! _Tears began forming in her green eyes.

Marik looked concernly at her and wiped her tears away. _She musn't see anything _good _in her visions. That would also be a reason why she hasn't told me yet, _he thought.

Marik brought her to a sitting possestion on his lap and let her rest her head on his bare chest. Don't worry, he wore gold colored pajama bottoms.

"Marik...." She sniffed, he had his arms wrapped around her. "I saw you... but it wasn't... you."

He rose an eyebrow and looked confusedly at Morila. "What do you mean?"

She told him her vision.

He just sat there and stared into space. But Morila snapped him out of it. "Marik.... what are you going to do?"

He looked down at her. "I don't know, but I won't stop my rare hunters."

She gasped and jumped out of his arms, now on her two feet in front of him. "Marik! Don't you see what this whole Pharaoh business is going doing to you?! I told you what would happen, I told you!" She shook his shoulders and cried. "Please," she got to her knees before him, hugging his waist from were she was. Her hip sides against his

knees. "I can't lose you, Marik. Not you....."

He hugged her back. "And you won't, Mora. I promise."

**The next morning.**

Morila walked into Marik's Throne room, where he'd tell his mind controled slaves to locate the holders of Millennium Items and the Egyptian God cards, they did his dirty work.

He wore a violet cloak and a hood which covered his eyes, but his nose and lips were visable. The egyptian eye was on the hood, and underneth was a crown simaler to a Pharaohs. He held the Millennium rod in his hand, and he sat on a Pharaoh's Throne.

"Master, you summoned me?"

Marik looked at her, she always called him 'master' when they were in the Throne room. She was one of his rare hunters, actually his first.

"Yes, and for a good reason. Wait until Oidion comes, he must hear this."

She nodded and walked to his side as she usually did. She wore a lavender cloak, the hood hung over her back. Her hair clean and brushed back. "Master..." she spoke after a moment. His eyes turned her way, but he didn't turn his head. "What is it, Mora?"

"This wil be your next step into darkness." She looked at him, her features a little firm. "I will no longer keep my visions from you."

He nodded. "Good." With all he said, then Oidion walked in, wearing a violet cloak like Marik. "You summoned me, Master Marik?"

He stood from the Throne. "Come with me," he ordered Morila and Oidion as he walked towards a large open window, looking over egypt.

They obeyed, both curious of what he wanted to tell them.

"We've found an Egyptian God card," they both knew what that meant.

"So, when do we leave, master?" Morila asked eagrly.

"In a few moments, get yourself ready in case Ishizu is there. I have no time to deal with her."

Oidion nodded to Morila, and she returned the nod. They both knew their duties already, since they'd found an Egyptian God before, but lost it to Ishizu.

"I'll get things ready to leave," Oidion left the room.

And then Morila turned to leave, then she saw something. For about a minute or two, she stood staring at nothing then lowered her eyes a little before turning to Marik again. "She'll be there," she meant Ishizu.

He nodded. "Get yourself ready, then."

She turned away and walked towards the hallway, she went to her room and got the things she needed before returning to the Throne room.

**Sorry, but I have to end this chapter here.**

**It's very late and I'm tired. I apologize.**

**I'll update the next chapter soon, and it'll be wwaayy longer then this one.**

**I promise! Oh, and please review!**


	3. Secrets revealed and a kiss to be shared

**Here's chapter three!**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

____

Chapter three.

It was a little hot today but Morila and the other didn't mind, they were already used to it. And they were all riding their moturbikes anyway.

Morila pulled up next to Oidion and Marik. "So, master, where is the God card?"

He looked at her. "In a secret Tomb just up ahead. Oidion here located it for me, being my rare morons couldn't find all on their own."

She smiled at Oidion. "Good work, Oidion." _I need to talk with him later. _

He nodded his thanks. "Is it true Ishizu will be at the Tomb, Morila?" For some reason, only Marik was allowed to call her Mora.

Oidion and Marik were the only onces, including Ishuzi, who knew Morila's power. But Marik was usually curious about it when they were children. He had asked her millions of times to tell his future, and even though she did not want to, she did. But her dark vision had began a month ago, which worried her.

Out of all the men she ever meet, including the other rare hunters and Oidion, (Morila was the only girl) Marik seemed to understand her better. He was with her most of the time, well, him and Oidion. But Morila thought Oidion as a brother, not a boyfriend.

"Yes. And I see don't see why she's trying to keep you from your destiny, master. I thought, her being your sister, she'd at least _try _to be helpful. I mean, it's not like she knows anything about your dark future that I've prodected."

"Actually, she does know, Mora. But only with the help of the Millennium Necklace, that's why she'll be there. Because she already knows what going to happen, but I'm surprised she will come at all. Knowing I'll still get the God card, she must be trying to change the future." He said sarcasticlly.

"Even I know that's not possable," she said sadly, remembering her visions of Marik. _Now I understand it, but why didn't Marik tell me about Ishizu before? What other secrets is he hiding from me?_

They stopped at a hole in a huge hill. Oidion got off the moturbike, and Marik got out of the side car. Morila also got off her moturbike. She pulled off her lavender helmut and set it on the back. "So, this is the Tomb, huh?"

Marik nodded, the Millennium Rod in his hands. Two men stood on either side of the hole. Marik, Morila and Oidion walked to them. Oidion on his right and Morila on his lift, Marik looked at the men. "Afternoon gentlemen, we're just here to pick up something."

"Who are you? No one is allowed to enter the Tomb without permission."

"So leave now, or else."

Morila shook her had in disbelief. _Foolish men, they don't know who they're missin with. Marik'll show them who's in command and who isn't. _She watched as Marik held up the Millennium Rod up to the men, the eye facing them. "And if I refuse to leave?"

"Then we'll get the guards to _make _you leave."

Morila bowed her head and then shook it, she knew what they were doing to themsleves. Only making it worse by pissing Marik off futher.

The Rod began to glow a golden glow and then the two guards fell to the ground souless. "I think they'll stop being bossy in the Shadow Realm." Marik said.

Morila nodded and walked beside Marik, Oidion did as well.

It was dark inside the Tomb, and Morila could barely see. She grabbed Marik's arm to guilde her threw the darkness. "Marik, how are we going to find the God card in here?

It's to dark to see anything, I can't even see the way out anymore. Do you even know where we're going?"

"Yes, just calm down."

She nodded and kept hold of his arm.

Finally, Marik came to a stop and she stopped with him. She couldn't see an inch in front of her nose, it was all dark. But apparently Oidion and Marik could see, because she heard a stone box being shifted. Then a loud thud hit the ground a few feet from her, she jumped and held Marik's arm tighter in fear.

"We've got it, we leave now." Marik said, and she nodded in the darkness.

"Master Marik, what do you plan to do with Ishizu?" Oidion asked, and even Morila wondered what the answer was going to be,

"Nothing. If she trys to stop us, I'll just scare her a little with the Rod. But if she trys to stop us after that, I will send her to the shadows Realm, like I did with my father."

Morila gasped, she didn't know that! "You did what?!"

"Don't act so surprised, Mora. He wasn't listening to me, he kept me away from the world. As did Ishizu, but my father was worse. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, I sent him away using the Rod. That is what Ishizu told me anyway."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I was a little angry at the time. You already know why, in fact, my sister and I told you ourselves."

"I remember, master. That's the night you came and got me," _Back then, you were such a kind person. I understnad your hatred towards the Pharaoh, but I don't understand why you're trying to _be _him. You haven't told me the whole story. _

They began walking towards the end of the Tomb. "She's outside, waiting." Morila stated, and knew Marik did already.

"I'll be waiting outside," Oidion went to their motubikes instead of going with the two teens.

They went outside and Ishizu stood before them, her eyes narrowing at Marik. "I've found a God card sister, and you aren't taking this one away from me." He told her.

"We'll see, Marik. Put the Egyptian God card back into the Tomb and leave, you're not suppose to be here."

Marik only grinned evilly, a grin which Morila knew he only gave to his enemys. "I can be wherever I want to now, Ishizu. I'm not trapped in that damn Tomb anymore. But if you try to stop me," he shook the Rod a little for her to notice. "I'll have to do something I will regret later."

"Go ahead, Marik. Send me to the Shadows like you did father, I know that guilt is still within you, brother. I've forgiven you for it."

"I don't need your forgiveness, Ishizu. All I want is the power of the Pharaoh, now step aside."

She shook her head. "No, Marik. I'm not letting you leave until you put that God card back in its rightful place."

"And it's place is with me, now step aside or I'll send you to the shadows!"

She shook her head and looked at Morila then back to Marik. "No, Marik. I won't stand aside and let you get away with your crime. You'll have to force me."

He grinned evilly and held up the Rod. "If that's the way you want it,"

Morila's eyes widened. _Is he!!!! No, he isn't going to send his own SISTER to the Shadow Realm. I've seen this, I know what happens if he does! I have to stop this before his darkness gains more of him! _

"Millennium Rod, send Ishizu to the Shadow Realm." Marik ordered. The Rod began to glow a golden glow, Ishizu closed her eyes, knowing what would happen.

Morila grabbed the arm Marik was using to hold up the Rod, and pulled as hard as she could. Caught off guard, Marik stopped the magic of the Millennium Rod and narrowed his eyes at Morila. He growled angrily at her. Oidion was already at their motubikers waiting for them, not knowing anything that was happening.

Then smoke surrounded the two and then they disappeared into nothing, leaving Ishizu there by herself. She already knew that Morila would do that. "Now Morila, my brother darkness will finally reveal itself to you. This is a step in both their destinys, Marik destroying his darkness, and Morila being freed from it."

**At Marik's hid-out.**

Marik roared with rage, Morila had stopped him from sending someone to the Shadow Realm! She'd never done that before.

Morila stood with her arms crossed, staring at her frustrated master. "Marik, I saved you a lot of guilt. You should be thanking me,"

He turned to her, his face angry and filled with shock. He was very pissed. "My only guilt is thinking about sending you to the Shadow Realm!" He pointed the Rod at her in anger. "You're very lucky right now, Mora." He held the Rod away from her.

"If I hadn't have stopped you, master-"

"-I swear if you call me 'master' one more time, I'll get really pissed and send you away wihtout a second thought!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY, if I hadn't had stopped you from sending your sister away, you'd feel bad. You said it yourself at the Tomb."

He narrowed his eyes at her and walked nearer to her. And she stepped back. "I could've sent her away, we wouldn't have had her in the way anymore! This would've been much easier without her in the picture!" His nose was now an inch away from hers, his face still filled with rage. "I could've become Pharaoh much quickly! THANKS to you,

I now have a bigger proplem! She'll hide the other two God cards AGAIN!! Making everything much harder!"

"That's not my fault, Marik. I just stopped you from sending your sister away! And you're yelling at me, telling me you _want _your own family to go away! Aren't you the nice-guy of the year!"

"Don't push me, Mora! I'm already pissed!"

She smirked. "I'll push you until you're _in _the Shadow Realm!"

"Stop argueing," Oidion finally said. He was getting annoyed with them argueing, it had been three hours since they'd gotten back from the Tomb. And they'd been argueing since.....

"Stay outta' this, Oidion." Marik told him.

"Maybe Oidion cares about you, Marik! Maybe he agrees with me! Next you'll threaten to send _him _away, like you did with Ishizu!"

He growled angrily at got closer, making her back up. Their noses still close. "Don't bring Oidion into this! This is about you and me!"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, right! I forgot, if I kept pissing you off, you'll send me to the Shadow Realm!"

Oidion sighed and left the Throne room, shaking his head.

Marik kept walking closer until she was backed into a wall. "If I didn't know I'd regreted it later, you'd be gone already!"

"Oh! You're boyfriend of the year!" She shouted without thinking, making the both of them blush to a crimson red.

_Wait....did I just say...? _

_Did she just call me her boyfriend?_

Marik stepped a few feet from her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh............."

Morila swallowed. "I wasn't thinking when I said that, master."

He growled angrily at her. "I told you to stop calling me that! Why do you call me that? WHY!"

She blushed deeper and looked away from his lavender eyes, which were dead set on her face. "Tell me, Mora. You're just pissing me off futher!"

She looked at him. "Because I'm one of your Rare Hunters, and they must call you master. I am one of your Rare Hunters, am I not?"

"Yes, and also my friend."

"That makes no deference if I'm your friend or not, I am your Rare Hunter, and also your Guardian. And I'm suppose to protect you, I guess I haven't really done a good job lately."

He rose an eyebrow at her then crossed his arms. "I don't care if you're my Guardian or not, Mora. You're still my friend, and maybe even...." he turned away, hiding his crimson blush. "...... my girlfriend."

Morila blushed but felt so happy inside. _AHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Hadn't seen that coming! _She shouted in her thoughts with a large smile. Then returned to normal when Marik turned to her. "Sorry, Mora."

She walked a little towards him. "There's nothing to be sorry for, you were angry. Everyone gets angry once in a while."

He shook his head and quickly pinned her against the wall, holding her head in his hands. Morila was blushing, completely shocked at his action.

Before she knew it, Marik's warm lips covered hers. _Is he kissing me? _She realized it was true, she felt him trying to pry his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed this. She felt her heart race like crazy.

Then she realized it was probably because he was pinning her hard against the wall, and she could barely breath. "Marik..." She muttered after they finally broke a part.

"Yeah?"

"You're killing me here,"

He realized he was crushing her and stepped back a little. "Well....." He broke the silence after a moment.

"Was that your first kiss to?"

He nodded. "Yeah,"

They both looked away from each other for a moment before Morila decided to look at his face again. She grinned at him before seeing something in a vision, she was froozen, just watching the future. Marik, with an eyebrow raised, moved from side to side to see if she was even looking at him. That's when he realized what was going on.

"What did you see?" He asked after she looked at him.

"I...I don't know, it was all blurry." She lied. And he actually believed her. "I'll be in my room, if you need me."

End of chapter three.

**Pretty good so far?**

**Just wait until they get to Battle City,**

**that won't be for a few chapters though!**

**I'm so evil! Mwa ha ha ha!**

**Please review!**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**


	4. Truth or a lie?

**Hey! It's me again!**

**I guess you could say, I'll update almost every day!**

**Now enjoy chappie four!**

***Gasps***

**If I owned Yu-gi-oh, which I don't, you'd see a LOT more Marik.**

**_______________**

Chapter four.

Instead of going to her own room, she went to Oidions. She had things to disccuse with him.

She walked in, Oidion was staring out the window.

"Oidion..."

He turned to her. "Morila? I thought you and Marik were argueing."

She blushed. "I guess you could say, it ended pretty good."

He grinned. "That's good. Did you want to tell me something?"

She nodded. "Actually, I wanted to disccuse something with you. I'm very worried about Marik, and my visions are getting worse by the day."

He frowned and sat on a chair, he also wanted to disccuse this with her. "What do you see in master Marik's future, Morila?"

She hasitated but then decided. "There is a darkness within him, and every day it gets stronger, so do my dark visions. But I don't understand much, he hasn't told me anything other then the events a little while before we meet. But that's all. Do you know anything that could help me, Oidion?"

"You care for Master Marik." He said knowingly.

She blushed. "Well....uh.....um...... yyeess." She said slowly, trying not to blush. "Is that a _bad _thing?"

He shook his head with a small grin. "No. It shows your concern, though. I'll tell you what you wish to know, but master Marik can never know I told you."

She nodded. "I promise never to tell him, Oidion. I just want answers." She said truthfully.

Oidion told her everything about Marik's childhood, how he was meant to carry the Tombkeepers Initiation, what actually happened between Marik and his father the day him and Ishizu meet her. Everything...

Morila cried a little after hearing Marik's passed. "So that's why he has hatred towards the Pharaoh, he never told me the truth." She began crying, hurt in her heart.

"It was only because he really cares for you, Morila. He has always tried to keep you safe."

"The same couldn't be said about me, Oidion. I've failed my duty in the GuardianShip, I'm not good enough to be his protector. I'm just worthless, that's all!" She whispered and her tears fell on her arms, which were crossed over her stomach.

"You are wrong, Morila. It doesn't matter if you protect him or not, he still cares."

She grinned and blushed a little. _Hmm.... Marik Ishtar, Morila Immeario..... I like--love the sound of that! _She giggled a little.

"Morila, you still haven't told me what you've seen thats brought up this whole thing."

"Well..... Before I left the Throne room, I saw something..... it was horrible."

"What did you see?"

She sighed. "I saw Marik, you, some other people and myself. But we weren't in Egypt, we were in the air. On like some blimp, and you were Dueling to."

He grinned a little. "And who was I Dueling?"

She shrugged. "I don't know who he is, all I know is that he was blonde and had brown eyes. But that is the least of your worrys, Oidion." Her voice grew soft, filled with dispair and concern.

"What happens, tell me, Morila."

She began crying a little. "Marik....will force you to use the Egyptian God card we found, but in the end. It will reject you, and you and that boy may... die. And Marik's evil will release itself. I fear he'll be lost forever in his darkness." She wiped her tears away as best she could.

"How is that possible, Morila? Marik wouldn't force me to use something that would result in my death, I know he wouldn't."

She looked at him. "Believe it, Oidion. My visions are true, and you know it." She walked to the door, still wiping tears away. "I don't mean to worry or frighten you, Oidion. I just thought you'd want to know." She turned to him, blinking tears away. "Don't say anything to Marik, don't tell him I told you what I saw. He'd be furious at the both of us."

He nodded. "I won't, Morila."

She left the room, leaving Oidion to think. _Could Morila mean the darkness I saw back in the Tomb years ago? When Marik's darknesss took over and sent his father to the Shadows? I thought I locked it away, _he thought then sank a little. _Could Marik's darkness try and overwhelm him again? _

**In Morila's room.**

She just sat there, crying a little. _Marik.... The day we first meet.... why didn't you tell me the truth? Is Oidion right? Does Marik really care for me? No..... _She lay her head against the pillows. _Yeah, I'm just fooling myself. He'd never feel the same way for me..... maybe that kiss we shared meant nothing to him. But it meant something to me._

She felt her heart die a little inside, the thought of her beloved Marik not feeling the same way just killed her.

She was suddenly tooken out of her thoughts by a large thud coming from the Throne room. She got up and quickly made her way to the Throne room. She prayed nothign happened to Marik. And her question was answered when she ran into the room.

Marik's Rare Hunters were watching a Duel that went on in the middle of the room, Marik stood in front of his Throne watching from the kinda' high ground. _What's going on here? I've never seen the Rare Hunters Dueling in the Throne room, must be some bet. _She walked over to Marik and stood at his side, Oidion on the other side of Marik.

"What's going on?" She noticed Marik held the Millennium Rod in his hands, and he looked determined. "They're testing the strangth of the Winged Dragon of Ra, God card. We're going to get every detal in so people will believe it's the real one."

She looked at him, wide eyed. "Marik, the power of an Egyptian God is overwelming and unmatched, not all can handle such a strangth."

"I know, Mora. That's why I'm testing the copy cards with my Rare Hunters, they need this card to defead people. And until it's complete, I won't stop this."

She looked at him in disbelief. "But Marik..... copying an Egyptian God?"

He finally looked at her. "Don't worry. When you tell me you've seen something _bad _to do with my copying of the Winged Dragon, you can tell me everything and I'll stop. But until then. this continues." He told her and then turned his atention back to the Duel.

She watched many Duels with Marik and Oidion for hours, it seemed some copys were good and others bad. Some people could handle the strangth a little, but others couldn't. Morila felt bad for them, they were being forced to Summon Winged Dragon of Ra and Duel while she, being Marik's first Rare Hunter, just stood there with their master and watched.

She finally gave up, she was a Rare Hunter to. Maybe if Marik saw her in danger, he'd stop this whole thing. She stepped forward. "My turn." She said matter-of-factly.

She felt a little afraid though, what if the God card rejected her like the others?

"Mora, you're not going to test the God card. Get back here, Mora!" Marik shouted as she ignored him and walked futher into the senter of the large room. Once at the Duel table she turned to Marik, a light shinning her green eyes. "Marik, I am one of your Rare Hunters, I'm one of them. So I must Duel to, and you can't stop me." She turned to the table, she reached into her pants pocket underneth her black cloak and pulled her Dueling Deck out. She set it on the right side of her on the table.

"Any challengers?"

"I'am in," one of the Rare Hunters stepped up to the table and set his Deck on the right side of himself.

Morila turned to Oidion and Marik. "Give me one of the copys Marik."

He crossed his arms. "I said you're not going to test one of the cards, Mora. So no."

She 'hmphed' and walked over to a Rare Hunter who already had one and was waiting to Duel. "May I borrow your copy?"

He gave it to her without hasitation and she walked back to the table.

She added the copy of Wined Dragon of Ra in her Deck and shuffled it. Both shuffled their cards and begun Dueling, both starting out with 4000 Life Points.

Both had five cards in their hand.

Morila went first, she drew a card. (NOTE; Some cards will be fictional)

She looked at her hand. _Hmm... Dark Rose Witch, Hedge Guard, Magical Mallet, Field Barrier, Monster Reborn and Black Pendant. So many choices to choose from, so little time to chose. _She set a Monster card in face up attack mode. "I Summon Dark Rose Witch to the Field (1500)" She set a Magic card. "and I'll use my Black Pendant Magic card to give her a 500 point bonus(2000), but that's not all, I'll also use her special ability, which allows me to Summon another monster to the field as long as it has an attak power weaker then hers." She set a Monster. "So I Summon Hedge Guard in defence mode(2100) And end my turn."

He grinned evilly and drew a card. "I Summon Jirai Gumo(2200) And I think my insect is hungry, and your plant is on the mainu--Attack Jirai Gumo!"

Morila's Life Points went down to 3800.

She grinned at this action which just shocked him. "What the hell? Why are you grinning?"

She looked at him. "I may have just lost 200 Life Points, but you lose 500 thanks to the second effect of my Black Pendant; When it's destroyed, my opponent tales 500 points of direct damage."

His Life Points dropped to 3500. "You're happy now, but you won't be later. I set two cards face down and end my turn."

Marik and Oidion still watched, Marik was worried for Morila but didn't show it. _Mora, _he thought, _nothing'll happen to you while I'm around, so go ahead, Summon the Winged Dragon when you get it in your hand. If it rejects you, I'll do my best to save you. _

End of chapter four.

________

**Yay! Two chapters in one day!**

**I'am on a roll here!**

**Hope you liked this, the next chapter will have a little more romance in it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**


	5. Wings of a dragon and a dark whisper

**HEY!**

**I can't believe I've made it this far!**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh.**

____________

Chapter five.

Morila drew a card. _Perfect, _she thought when she saw the card. She grinned at the Rare Hunter. _I have the Winged Dragon of Ra now. I have two options. One; I can sacrifice my Dark Rose Witch....Oh, damnit! That ability only works with plant-type monsters. Okay, I guess I just have to set the God card in the Graveyard and then, the next turn, use my Monster Reborn to bring it to the Field. _She set a card in the graveyard. "I'll just set this little creature in my Graveyard,"

The Rare Hunter looked at her Graveyard and then panicked. "The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

She grinned, and for some reason, her green eyes began turning a little silver. "Yes, the Winged Dragon. And next turn you're finished."

Oidion was impressed with Morila's Dueling skills. "Morila is getting stronger, master Marik."

Marik's features firmed a bit, and he said nothing. He was much to concerned about Morila Summoning the God card, and he couldn't stop her without using the Millennium Rod. But he didn't want to do that.

Morila looked at her hand then back at the Rare Hunter. "I end my turn without Summoning or setting anything."

He chuckled evilly and drew a card. "I activate my Magic card," he set the card on the table. "Shield Crush, so now I can destroy any monster in defence mode. So say goodbye to you're Hedge Guard."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Hedge Guard was tooken off the Field and into the Graveyard. He grinned evilly at her. "Now you have no monsters on the field defending you and no spells or traps to save you. Attack her directly Jirai Gumo!"

Her Life Points went down to 1600.

"Still all happy and cheerful?"

Morila, along with Marik, glared at the man. "Oh, shut up." She said and drew a card once he'd ended his turn.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," she set it in her spell and trap card zone.

"Is that all?" He drew a card. "You'll have to do better then that." He looked at the card he'd drawn. "Now, first I'll use this Magic card, Monster Reborn. To bring out _your _Winged Dragon of Ra!" He activated the card.

Then light came brightly from the Egyptian God card in Morila's Graveyard, and the wind started to really pick up.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked frightenedly. Morila just stared wide eyed at were the light was now coming from, a large gold dragon appeared.

"Finally, a copy that works." Marik said, having the real Egyptian God card in a special class case just a few feet in front of him.

Then, Morila's eyes glowed silver and all the beautiful green was gone. "What the....what's happening to me?!" She couldn't see anything but the Winged Dragon and Yami Marik in a vision.

She screamed. "Marik!!" Then she grinned evilly, then chuckled in a Yami Marik kinda voice, only female. Then, she began speaking an acient chant in a Yami Marik voice, only, once again, female. She set her arms in front of her, (If you've seen Yami Marik Summon the Winged Dragon in his Duel with Mai, well, that's what Morila's doing,)

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thy self from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. And filleth the desert with your glow, and chast your rage on my bow. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in the Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!!!"

Suddenly, the room began spinning with light and Morila's hair blowed up in the wind. Making her hair look like Yami Marik's, she laughed loudly and evilly as class broke and the real Winged Dragon of Ra appeared. It roared with light.

"Now we're playing a game!"

Marik ran to Morila, who was trapped inside a circle of wind and light, the Rare Hunters backing away from it in fear. Marik tried to get threw the strong barriar and failed, then tried it again only this time, he jumped in and landed on his feet. He slowly struggled to get to Morila. And when he did, he grabbed her in a hug of protection from everything.

Everything seemed to snap out all at once as soon as Morila was in Marik's arms, the wind and light died down until it was the normally lit hid-out again, the Winged Dragon disappeared and everything seemed to go back to normal. But Morila wasn't waking up. She sank in his arms.

Making it look like he dipped her, he pulled her back up to him and this time picked her up into his arms.

_Morila, please wake up. _Marik thought and walked to OIdion, still carrying the passed out teen in his arms. "Keep testing the copys," he commanded Oidion and left the Throne room. Oidion watched as Marik left.

**In Morila's room.**

Morila lay on her bed, still passed out.

Marik watched her sleep and thought her beautiful. _I've never seen Morila sleep before.... she's so beautiful._ He gently touched her cheek with his hand, and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Marik sitting at the edge of the bed, touching her cheek?

"Marik....."

He smiled. "Glad to see you're finally awake, sleeping beauty. You kind of had me worried."

She grinned then frowned deeply. "Marik," she, unexpectedly, jumped into Marik's arms. Causing him to lay back against the bed.

She was crying into his shirt and holding onto him like if she didn't, he'd go away and never return.

He was a little confused about this action. "Mora?"

"Marik, I'm starting to get frightened. I saw you.... but it wasn't a vision."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't you, I know it wasn't. This thing didn't sound like you either, it told me it would reveal itself sooner then we think..... Then, I was trapped in some sort of Pyramid class thing. And then everything went black. But I could still see the Winged Dragon and....whoever that was. The next thing I remember is everything just disappearing, then I.... I felt safe. Like a powerful force held me."

Marik blushed a little. _Is she talking about when I was trying to save her? _"Yeah, well it's over now." He wiped her tears away.

_He does care.... _She thought and looked up at him, her stomach now just above his. Her lips meet his.

Morila's heart raced once again. And little did she know.... so did Mariks!

Then, their tongues meet and Marik wrapped his arms around Morila.

Marik shifted them until Morila was beneth him, and kissed her as much as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer--

"Master Marik--oh.....uh." Oidion walked in, but then stood akawardly at the sight.

Both Marik and Morila blushed.

_Ra damnit! _

_Ra damnit!_

Marik quickly got off Morila and the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh..... nothing happened." He sounded like a teenager being caught making out.....wait, he _was _a teenager being caught making out!

Oidion swallowed and turned away. "Yeah..... I'll just leave you both alone." She, as quickly as possible, got the hell outta there.

Morila just sat there, on her bed, thinking. _Oh. My. God. Marik is the best kisser! I can't believe I just _made out _with Marik! AHHHH!!! _She felt so happy she wanted to jump up and down and scream with joy..... maybe even kiss Marik again? She giggled at the thought.

He grinned at her. "I have to go check on the testing, I'll be back later to check on you. Okay?"

She nodded.

He kissed her forehead and left.

Once Morila knew he was far enough away, she checked by picking out her bedroom door, she jumped onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. She laughed and had never felt better! _I made out with him---I actually made out with him!!!! _She dropped on the bed and giggled a few times more before calming herself.

She stared at the stone ceiling. _Hmm.... He may have a darkness within him, but he has a heart. I'm guessing that safe feeling was Marik holding me..... _She thought, then remembered what she'd seen. Kissing Marik just made all her pain go away.

She frowned. _Why did I feel like I was being controlled? And then that whole Pyramid thing. I felt like everything, every memory, everyhing I love was being taken away from me. What _do _I remember....? Oh! I saw black and purple smoke around me. Was that the Shadow Realm?_

End of chapter five.

_________

**OMG! OMG! **

**Marik and Morila were caught!**

**I know, I know. Why the hell did I write them getting caught,**

**right?**

**It's because I'm evil. *Evil laugh***

**Not really.**

**I'm sorry if the ploit doesn't make any sence at all! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**

**AND, Marik forever!**


	6. Tears revealed

**Hey!!!**

**I love writing this! It's soooo fun!**

**I apologize for my spelling, I totally suck at writing.**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh.**

**Please enjoy chapter six!**

_____________

Chapter six.

Weeks passed and still, Marik wouldn't stop testing copys of the Winged Dragon. And every time he watched, he thought of Morila's Duel. What happened to make Morila act so weird? And was it his fault?

Marik just sat there for a moment on his Throne, the Millennium Rod in his hands. He thought of his plain for hours, he found out where 3 of the Millennium Items where, and another God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon. He kept thinking to himself, then thought of Morila. She was everything to him, and he wanted to understand how she knew about the acient chant to Summon Winged Dragon of Ra.

_It doesn't make sence, _he thought, _How does Mora know the acient text? And how come she never told me about it? Does this have something to do with _her _passed?_

_I'm just fooling myself, Mora wouldn't keep secrets from me. But then again; She just a week ago told me about these _dark _visions..... I wonder what else she hasn't told me._

Marik was brought away from his thoughts when he remembered he was suppose to be doing something. The Millennium Rod in his hands began to glow and he took over the mind of Bandit Keith. He'd found out that he was in Domino city, and that's where Yugi was. The next step of his plain was going acordingly.

Morila walked in and saw Marik sitting on his Throne, nobody else was in the room.

She walked to him and realized what he was doing. _I wonder if Marik's controling someone.... Maybe one of the Rare Hunters? _

"Marik..."

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Forcing one of my new mind slaves to Duel against Yugi Motou-"

"Yugi Motou! I wanted to Duel him, Marik."

He looked away from her. "It's not your time to Duel yet, Mora. When the time is right, you're going to Duel."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "But Maarik."

"Don't start-"

She rested her forarms on an arm of Marik's Throne chair. "But Maaaaarik." She wined.

He didn't look at her. "No."

She pouted loudly. "BUT MAAAAAAARIK,"

"No!"

She pretended to cry, but she was really wineing. "But Maaaaaaaaaarik!"

"I said.... NO!"

She let out a breath and crossed her arms. "You're mean, master." She did that just to piss him off.

He growled angily at her. "I told you to stop calling me THAT!"

She gave him a look. "Yeah, _and?" _She wasn't afraid of Marik, she knew he'd never harm her.

He stood and set the Rod on the seat of the Throne. He went after her with his hands into claws, she laughed and ran for it! "Get back here!"

She laughed and turned her head enough to were she could see Marik. "Sorry, can't hear you!"

The two chased each other like children and after minutes of running around the Throne room, they both were out of breath. Marik collapsed on the Throne, after moving the Millennium Rod. He was panting, trying to catch his breath.

Morila just sank to her knees on the ground, also panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Morila, how did you know thw acient chant?" Marik asked after he'd catched his breath, Morila looked looked confusedly at him. "Acient chant what-now?"

She stood and walked to his side on the Throne.

"Before you passed out you said the acient chant needed to Summon the real Winged Dragon of Ra, can't you remember?"

She shook her head. "Not really. No. Why?"

"Because the only way you would know it is if you could read Egyptian, and I don't recall you ever doing so."

She shrugged. "Maybe you were just imagining things, Marik. The last thing I remember about the Duel is when that guy played Monster Reborn, then it all went black."

He looked confused. _She musn't have memory of what happened after. _"Well... You Summoned Winged Dragon of Ra, and it wasn't the copy." He crossed his arms.

"Me? _I _Summoned the Egyptian God? But.... I was.... I couldn't have....." She set her hand on her head, this was giving her a headack. "Oh, can we put that behind us, please?"

He nodded. "Fine. Now," he held the Rod again. "I have work to do."

She nodded. "I'll leave you alone, Marik." She left the room and walked threw the halls of the hid-out/Palace.

The quietness of the hallways always helped Morila think, and she needed to. _I'm the one who Summoned the Egyptian God? But that's impossible, I was trapped in that weird pyramid... I know I was. This all doesn't make any sence. _She held her elbows, then a Rare Hunter walked up to her.

"What is it?"

He held a letter out to her. "Someone sent you this,"

"Who from?" She took the letter, and the guy shrugged.

"No idea who sent it. I only know it's from Egypt, and adressed to you," he walked away,

She stared confusedly at the un-opened letter. _But no one knows where this place is, how did this letter get here? _She opened it. "It's from some guy named Shadi."

She began to read. _But nobody knows where this place is, how the hell did this guy find us?_

_Dear miss Immeario._

_I could not come to you in person, so I've sent this letter in my place. I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has died of old age and a broken heart. When you left without him knowing, he became deathly ill a month later. He is now gone....._

She could read no more, the letter dropped from her hand, tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head. "No...... I thought he was alright! I knew he was! Why didn't I see this coming?!" She ran to her room, tears running down her checks. She may had been a prisoner but she still loved her father, and now he was gone.

"Nooo!" She jumped onto her bed and cried in the pillows, thinking to herself, _This isn't real! This isn't real!_

She just lay there for hours and hours, wondering why she hadn't gone and seen him threw the years. She had been with Marik and Oidion, never once even thought of her poor father. _He must've missed me.... And I never even thought of him. I could've seen him..... I could've helped him, but I didn't see anything in my visions about this!_

_I _always _know what's going to happen next. But lately, I haven't..... _She stared at the stone ceiling. _Could I be losing my gift? Or is something else happening?_

Just then, she decided to see Marik. He always made her feel better when she felt hurt or upset.

She stood from the bed and walked out of her room, going down the hall and walking into the Throne room.

Marik still sat on the Throne, she walked over.

He looked at her as she stood next to him, silent as a Tomb. "Something wrong? You look like you've been crying."

She held back her tears. "Yeah, I have. I got a letter stating my father's passed away, and I didn't even know until I read the letter."

"I'm sorry, Mora. You've been trapped here for so long, I hadn't thought you missed your father. Anything happen to your mom? You can go see if you want."

She shook her head. "No, that isn't possible. She died when I was little, a few years before you came and got me."

Now he felt guilt. "Sorry. If it's any constalation, both my parents are gone to..... sorta. Are you going to be okay?"

She looked at him. "Marik....." She sank to her knees and set her forarm on the Thrones arm, she rested her head right next to her arm. She began crying, guilt in her heart.

Marik, being very concerned for his Mora, gently lifted her arm off the Throne and pulled her over to him. He had her sit on his lap, and she didn't protest when he began gently rubbing her back.

With her head rested on the cloth of his chest, his purple cloak, she cried. She was actually starting to feel a little better with Marik holding her so close, she wanted it to stay that way. Just him and her, together.

Marik had set the Rod on the arm of the Throne, to prevent any harm to Morila.

End of chapter six.

________

**I know this isn't that long of a chapter, but the next chapter WILL be.**

**Once again, I'm sorry if none of this makes any sence at all.**

**And I'm also sorry if there isn't much romance in this.**

**Please review! **

**It would make me so happy!**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**


	7. Losing a gift and arriving in Domino

**Hey, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN! AHH!**

**Thanks everyone, for reviewing.**

**I never thought anyone would read this! AND like it!**

**THANK YOU! I'm so happy!**

**I do not own Yugioh,**

**but if I did, Bakura would steal it.**

**__________**

Chapter seven.

Morila just sat there crying into Marik's chest, her heart hurt so bad. She suddenly looked to the door of the Throne room, Oidion walked in.

"We have the second Egyptian God card, master Marik." He held the powerful card up for Marik to see.

Marik grinned evilly. "Good, any trouble?"

He shook his head. "Surpisingly no, it was kinda easy." (NOTE; I don't really know how, or when, Marik got Slifer the sky Dragon.)

Morila, once again, rested her head on Marik's chest. _That's weird, I didn't see this coming. My powers must be weakening._

Marik looked down at Morila. He wondered why she hadn't told him Oidion would bring the second Egyptian God card.

"What's happened to Morila?"

Marik looked at his adopted brother. "Her father has passed away, don't ask how she found out."

He nodded. "Very well." He turned away. "I'll place this with the Winged Dragon." And Oidion left the room.

"Why didn't you tell me of this, Mora?"

She looked up at him. "Because I didn't see anything. I think I'm losing my gift, Marik." She stated.

He sighed and thought to himself while Morila just stared at his face.

He looked frustated, not mad at all. _Could this be a side effect from her Summoning Winged Dragon of Ra? _That led him to think of his evil plain. _Oidion and the Rare Hunters finally got the second Egyptian God card, good. Now we can begin traveling to Domino City. I hear there's going to be some Turnamunt, and if my sorces are correct, Yugi and his friends have entered it. Finally, I'll be able to uptran the power of the Pharaoh. And I shall rule over the world!_

"Marik?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts, he looked down at Morila, WHO was still sitting comfortly on his lap. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering something," she wiped her tears away and sniffed. "H-how do you plain to get the Millennium Items when they're probably all around the world?"

He chuckled a little evilly. "I already know where some are, and we're leaving for Domino City in two days."

"Am I going?"

He nodded. "Of course, you _did _say you wanted to Duel, right?"

"Yeah." She stood and looked at him, her butt was kinda numb from sitting so long. "So, like, what? Are we going in a Turnamunt, Dueling whoever we see first?"

"We're going to the Battle City Finals."

Her eyes widened. "You mean the Turnamunt Seto Kaiba is Hosting?!" She sounded glad.

He rose an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

She smiled, the pain in her heart was still there but she was also kinda happy because she was going to Battle City, and with Marik. "You could say, I talk with some of your Rare Hunters when they return from Domino City sometimes. They tell me everything."

"Before they report to me?"

She smiled awardly and laughed a little. "Uh.... Maybe, but don't get anrgy or anything. I only ask about Turnamunts and stuff like that."

He crossed his arms. He muttered something, but Morila didn't hear. "What'd ya say?"

"Nothing. I have things to prepare for, as do you."

Morila nodded. "I'll see you later then," she, without a thought, kissed his check. Then blushed to a crimson red.

Marik didn't though, he marely watched as she ran out of the room.

**In Morila's room.**

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _She shouted to herself as she began to fill a bag with some clothes for the trip to Domino City. She walked to her dresser, got a t-shirt and jeans. then walked back over to the bed which had her bag on it. _Marik and I... We're not together...... _She went still. _....Are we?_

She finished packing and decided to improve her Deck a little, she sat on the bed and went threw her cards one by one. Decideding which to keep and which to improve with another card.

Once she was done, she got board and a little hungry. She went to the hid-outs kitchen and ate dinner with Marik, Oidion and the rest of the Rare Hunters.

When she returned to her room later that night, she senced something was there but no one was. She looked around, no one. _Something's here, I know it._

She still found no one.

She yawned. "Maybe I'm just imagining things," she got ready for bed and went to sleep.

_Laughing._

_Evil laughing._

_A figure standing before her, she backed up. She felt so weak, she could barely see straight. _

_The figure walks closer to her. "Well, well, well. I see your powers are weakening."_

_"Get away from me!"_

_Evil chuckle. "Don't fear, Morila. I'm marely living in your mind until I'm released. Your powers should do perfectly for my Duels."_

_She raises an eyebrow. "What?"_

_"You haven't noticed by now? Haven't you wondered why you can't see the fuutre anymore?"_

_It was clear to her now. "You're taking my powers away from me. But, I don't understand. Why are you inside my head? Why are you huanting my visions? Why are you taking my powers?"_

_"You ask too much, you know that? You'll understand perfectly when the time comes." Without moving his feet, he began fading into the shadows behind him. "Until then,_

_my dear." Evil laugh._

Morila screamed and sat straight up in bed, panting and sweeting like last time. _What was that?! That was no vision! _She quickly stood from her bed, grabbing her Rare Hunter Cloak and coverign herself. She walked out of her room, she didn't know what to do.

She walked threw the stone halls of the hid-out. Thinking things threw. She stayed awake all that night, only thinking about what she dreampt.

**Two days later.**

Marik, Morila and Oidion were on their way to Domino City on Marik's yacht. The Rare Hunters got there as they usually did.

On the way, Morila notced that Marik spent most of his time at the head of the boad with the Millennium Rod. She wondered if he wasn't controling someones mind and making them Duel. Either way, he told her nothing.

Oidion was also at the head of the boad with Marik, so Morila was stuck by herself.

Before they had left Egypt, Morila remembered, Marik gave someone one of the Egyptian God cards. But she couldn't see who he trusted with it, only that it wasn't the Winged Dragon. And when she asked him about it later, he marely told her he gave it to someone, to give to someone else.

THAT, of course, answered almost nothing.

She kept watching Marik and Oidion, once in a while they would talk. But then return to staring ahead.

She rolled her eyes, _men. Interested in everything.... or maybe they're eager to get to Domino City?_

And for once, Morila didn't wear her Rare Hunters cloak. She wore a lavender jakcet, her normal blue jeans, and yellow and red sneakers. Her hair in a pony tail at the back of her head. _At least I look normal, and _not _like a Rare Hunter. I don't even know why I am one, I don't do anything but stand by Marik and tell him what's going to happen next! I'm like Isis only without a Millennium Item! _

Marik suddenly turned her way, and she was about to say something but he passed her before she could speak.

"Damnit! At this rate I'll never get to spend any time with him!!!" She shouted.

Just then she realized the yacht had stopped, she turned and saw small toolshieds and building. she looked a bit confused, she turned to ask Marik where they were.

When she turned, Marik was RIGHT there. She jumped and screamed, startled.

He simply rose an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Her face sank a little. "Oh, nothing. You just.....SCARED THE S*IT OUTTA ME!" Her out burst made him back up in fear. "Uh.....Sorry. I just came to tell you we're here."

She looked stunned. "In Domino City?"

He nodded. "Yeah, this is our new hid-out." He pointed at the buildings. Morila filled with rage. "NO WAY! I am NOT going to stay in a toolsied while the other Rare Hunters are Dueling and doing yoru dirty work!"

He crossed his arms. "They don't do my 'dirty work'. And besides; You and I have things to do."

Her eyes sparkled. _OH! He's taking me on a date. I can see it now; He buys me flowers, we go eat at some fancy restrant, we go take a wonderful walk on the beach, he tells me he loves me!.......Wait, maybe not the last part. But I'll go for the others! _

What he said next totally pissed her off. "We're going to befriend Yugi and his friends. It's all apart of my plain."

The sparkle left her green eyes. She sighed sadly and nodded. "Oh, yeah..... The plain....Almost forgot. Yay....." Her voice was filled with dispair, but he didn't seem to notice.

Marik, Morila and Oidion left the yacht and went to the new hid-out, where Rare Hunters awaited for them by Marik's orders.

The end of chapter seven.

____________

Bakura; Do review.

Me; Wait....What the hell? When did we start doing this? *Turns and sees Marik*

Marik; Don't ask me. *Points at Bakura* He _forced _me to come.

Bakura; Did not.

Marik; Did to.

Bakura; I DID NOT!

Marik; YES YOU DID!

Me; *Rolls eyes* Sorry about this, it won't happen again. Please review--Oh God, Bakuara stop trying to kill Marik! I love him!

Bakura; Sure, that's why your name is _RYOBAKURAS_FANGIRL!

Me; Shut up! *Runs away crying*

Marik; Wait! Come back! *Gos after her*

Bakura; Please review. I guess it makes her happy.

**Sorry, I wanted to add that.**

**But please, do review!**


	8. Going out and into the plain

**Hey, this is chapter eight.**

**Can you believe it?**

**Yeah, me either.**

**Warning; Mix up in storyline like something may happen**

**before it actually does in the series.**

**This is fanfiction, it doesn't matter....right?**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Enjoy!**

**________**

Bakura; You forgot something.

Me; What'd I forget?

Marik; You forgot to say you don't own Yugioh.

Me; Aw, *Hugs Marik* you're so sweet Marik! Thanks for reminding me.

Bakura; Hey! I'm the one who reminded you that you forgot something! Where the hell is _my _hug?

Marik; Oh shut up, you had your chance with her. _My_ turn now, binky boy!

Me; Oh great, they're fighting _again. _I do not own Yugioh. *Trys to stop Marik and Bakura from killing each other*

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter eight.

It had been four hours and Morila was just then beginning to feel a little at home at the new hid-out.

Marik had been busy in his new Throne room with the Millennium Rod.

He was controling someones mind, and she knew it.

She was, once again, stuck doing nothing and being alone. She decided to peek in on Marik, and when she did, she found him yelling in anger at the top of his lungs.

_Wow....He. Looks. Pissed. _She turned away from the door and leaned her back against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed.

She waited until Marik's loud cursing stopped before walking into the room. "Did someone call you crazy?"

He growled anrgily at her. "I am NOT in the mood, Mora. Go away."

She smiled, she would cheer him up.

She walked closer to him and his eye began to twich with anger. "Go. Away." His voice was firm.

She shook her head with a grin. "Nope, not until I see you smile." She held her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm.....Maybe we could go out into the city? Yeah, I like that idea. What do ya say, Marik?"

"Go away."

She ignored that. "Yeah, I think we should take the moturbikes."

"Are you listening, Mora? GO. AWAY."

She ignored that to. "Maybe I should wear something pretty? Yeah, something that says I'm a Duelist but I also dress to impress."

"Mora!"

"What?" She turned to a very pissed Marik. "GO AWAY! As my Rare Hunter I order that you go away!"

She gave him a look that told him to shut up. "And as your girlfriend, AND Guardian, I order that you go with me into the City for awhile. Get your mind off this whole Pharaoh business for a minute and just relax and enjoy life."

He growled angrily before crossing his arms. "Go the hell away!"

She ignored him again. "Maybe you should wear something other then your Rare Hunter Cloak, I don't want to walk around and have people thinking your weird or something."

"Stop ignoring me! I swear to Ra if you ignor me one more time, I'am gonna-" he was cut off by Morila.

"If you tell me to go away again I'am gonna kick your ass, got it?! Now shut up, go change and come with me!" She realized what she had said then calmed herself, Marik really got on her nerves some times but she never snapped at him like this.

"I'm sorry, Marik. Please come with me, I just wanna help clear your head for awhile."She spoke after a moment, her voice was soft and filled with calmness.

He seemed to calm down as well, for when he spoke his voice was also soft and calm. "Fine, I'll go. But there is one problem...."

"What promlem?"

"On the way here, your bike was kinda.....well...."

"Kinda? Well? WHAT?"

"Lets just say, you can find it at the bottom of the sea."

She filled with rage, that was her favorite moturbike! "Those rare morons! Where the hell do you find these people?!!"

He laughed.

**Thirdy minutes later.**

Morila and Marik were dressed like any normal teenagers, which is what they were going for.

Since Morila's moturbike was shark food, Marik agreed to let her ride with him.

Marik had also told Oidion to stay home, being as Marik actually wanted to spend some time with Morila. Oidion agreed and stayed at the hid-out.

"Ready?" Marik asked, both teens stood at the side of Marik's kickass moturbike.

She hasitated, there wasn't much room and Morila wondered where she would actually sit. "Uh....Maybe we should just stay here."

He seemed a little pissed at that. He shook his head. "Nope. You bugged me to come and now you don't want to go," he sat on the seat of his kickass moturbike.

A little far back from the handles, that's when Morila got the idea.

"Oh, hell no. You expect _me _to seat _there."_

Marik rolled his eyes. "As you said before, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. What harm will it do? I just don't want you to fall off."

She hasitated then shook her head.

Marik sighed. "Ra, you overreacted, Mora. Just get on, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

She blushed before sitting in front of Marik, this was kinda embarrassing. "See?" Marik asked, slipping his helmut on her head. "No harm done."

"Here, hold this." He handed her the Millennium Rod, she was the only one he trusted with it.

She held the Rod for him.

She relaxed when his stronge arms reached around her and grasped the handle bars, the motor roared.

Morila giggled, this was sooo cool. She was the happiest girl in the world.

_Alright. First; He calls me his girlfriend, then just lets me ride on his back with him!!! I love this day! _She thought.

Marik pulled back the handle and took off!

They raced outta the hid-out location and were now on the road to Domino City which wasn't even a mile away.

She laughed, she was _really _enjoying this.

"Having fun already, Mora?"

She turned her head enough to see Marik's face, which was an inch from hers.

"You bet-ya." She turned back and blushed. _I didn't know Marik was so close.....Alright, I did. But I guess I hadn't realized fully until now. _She watched the sea they were passing, it reminded her of her childhood. When her father was still alive and they lived together.

*~Flash back~*

_Young Morila laughed as her father lifted her into his arms, they were enjoying the view of the nile together. Like they did with Mona, Morila's mother, before she died._

_"Daddy, can we stay a little while longer? This place reminds me of mommy."_

_"Sure, princess." He always called her. "We can stay a while longer."_

_She laughed. "Yay!" _

_Her father set her down and she ran to the edge of the sand, were the nile begun. She looked at her reflection while smiling. Her cute smile faded when her reflection grew older, showing her what she was to look at when she was older._

_She sat down and set her small feet in the nile. "Daddy, why was I born with this gift? I don't want to see the future, I want to be normal."_

_He sat next to her. "Well, princess, you are normal. You were just born with something to guide you threw life. Mommy had your gift."_

_She looked up at him surprisingly. "Really?"_

_He nodded with a grin. "She told me when we first meet. She said we were meant to be together, and she was right."_

_"Oh... So she was weird like me?" She asked with a large smile._

_He laughed. "She wasn't weird, and neither are you, Morila. Don't let anyone tell you deferent."_

_She nodded, still smiling._

*~End of flash back~*

Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away, the guilt still stung in her heart.

Marik had noticed her crying and knew why. He needed to clear her head like she was trying to clear his.

"Hey, Mora, grab the handles, my hands are hurting."

She rose an eyebrow. "Okay....." She handed him the Rod and grabbed the handles once he'd let go.

He had his arms around her stomach, while also holding the Rod, which made her blush but she didn't mind.

When they road into the city, Marik set his hands on hers after setting the Rod in his lap.

"Marik what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He turned into an ally way, then pressed the gas and the front of the moturbike lifted into the air.

Morila screamed, but was also kinda thrilled.

When Marik saw someone walking in front of them, he pressed forward a little and the front hit the ground. He pressed hard on the break, but it was about to hit the person so Marik pulled it to a side stop.

"Marik! You tryin' to kill us!" Morila shouted then noticed Marik wasn't even looking at her. She looked to were he was looking and saw a teen with his arms sprung out.

He had long white hair, kinda like a bunnies, pale skin, and dark brown eyes.

She didn't like the look of him, and aparently neither did Marik because he grabbed the Millennium Rod. "Hey, jackass, you tryin' to get us all killed?"

"Yeah, dumbass, couldn't you see us coming?" Morila shouted at the teen, who now had his arms crossed.

The teen smirked evilly at her. "If I were you, woman, I wouldn't be talking to me like that."

"Leave her outta this...." He noticed the teen wore a Millennium Item. "You have a Millennium Item?"

"You're very obervent."

"Hey! Don't talk to my guy like that, bunny ears!" She warned, her eye twiching.

"Mora, calm down." Marik told her, then got off the moturbike.

Morila watched the two talk for almost an hour, the stranger was now leaning against the way and Marik just standing there.

She finally stood from the bike and walked over. She stood at Marik's side. "What are you two talking about? Other then the fact that this moron almost got us killled." She thumbed the teen.

"It's all settled, Mora." Marik said, which confused her.

"About him almost killing us?"

Marik sighed. "This is Bakura, he's going to help us in uptaining the power of the Pharaoh."

She gave the so called 'Bakura' a death glare. "Yeah, probably wants it for himself."

"I'm right here you know."

"Yeah, so?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "This is my girlfriend, Morila. She's one of my Rare Hunters."

"That explains a lot,"

"Shut up, bunny ears!"

"Stop calling me that, woman!"

"If you're working for Marik, you'll call me by my name."

"Same to you." Bakura returned.

She crossed her arms. "Whatever."

End of Chapter eight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Bakura; Finally, I get to be in the story.

Me; What the hell? I said we weren't going to do this anymore!

Bakura; You think I care?

Me; What-EVER, bunny ears.

Bakura; If that's my new nickname, I'm going to send you to the Shadow realm.

Me; *Pretends to be afraid* Oh, I'm so scared of you, bunny ears.

Marik; *Rolls eyes* Please review her story. She would be so happy, and I love seeing her happy.

**Ok, that was the last time.**

**Seriously.**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**

**Yay!**


	9. Meeting new enemys

**Hey, here's chappie nine!**

**Enjoy!**

**____________________________**

Chapter nine.

Morila had a bad feeling about this 'Bakura' guy, he was deferent. And he had a evil as stronge as Marik's, but in a deferent way.

After Marik had told her _almost _all of their new plain, Bakura left. Morila and Marik waited for his return but she had no clue why.

"What why are we waiting for that creep Bakura?"

"It shouldn't be much longer."

"That doesn't answer my question, Marik."

He crossed his arms. "You'll find out when he gets back."

She growled in annoyence. "Whatever. I'm leaving, this whole day is ruined. I'm going home, Marik. I don't want to be apart of this anymore."

At that Marik seemed to panick. "What do you mean, Mora?"

"I mean, I'm going home. Not a hid-out, I'm going back to Egypt. I can't stay with you anymore! All you ever do is talk about that stupid Pharaoh and your stupid plain to take his power! You've lied to me! You've done nothing but control peoples minds! I'm nothing but an extra Rare Hunter in your life!" She turned away and began to walk.

"Mora, wait!" He grabbed her hand. "Don't leave."

"Why not? You've ignored me long enough!"

"I'm sorry, just don't overreact and leave on me. I promise, after all this is done and I'm Pharaoh, we'll have more time."

She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with hope. He meant a lot to her, but she wondered if he was lying again. This was it, if she turned and leaved forever, she wouldn't ever see him again. She would have a life, no Rare Hunters, no plains on world domination.....no Marik. She could rebuild her life, maybe get a job as a writer or something.

Just live a normal boaring life with no love in it.

But if she stayed and Marik _did _become Pharaoh, she could be with him. _Actually _be with him, not just as his Rare Hunter, but as his girlfriend. She'd be happy and probably never have to work. There'd be no more dark visions, no more pain in her heart. She'd have a awesome life with Marik.

She had to chose now. This life with Marik or a life without him.

She squeezed his hand and turned away, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes and turned to him, landing in his arms.

"Marik..... I'll stay, but if nothing happens..... I have to leave."

His warm arms wrapped around her and he rested his chin on her head. She felt him relax.

This reminded them both of the night Marik had gone to Morila's house and ran away. Only Marik was in her spot and she was in his.

Morila wanted this to last, she felt so safe in Marik's arms. Like nothing could hurt her, not even the darkness which now servived inside her. Which was Marik's darkness for some reason.

Just then, Marik looked up and saw Bakura stumbling towards them. Morila looked at what Marik was and gasped at the sight. Bakura looked beat up, his arm was bleeding and his shit sleeve looked to have been cut, it hung from his arm.

"Bakura?"

He looked up but fell, Marik caught him. "Time to go," was all he said.

She gasped. "Marik, Bakura's been hurt. We need o get him to a hospital."

He looked at her, an evil grin curved on his lips. "I know."

Now, they were walking on the sidewalk. Marik's moturbike had been tooken back to the hid-out by some Rare Hunters while he and Morila went on with the plain.

Bakura, still passed out, hand his arm around Marik's neck for support. While Morila was told to just follow them and look pretty.

Marik saw two teens and knew who they were. "Morila, get those people over here, hurry."

She nodded and ran over to the two. A boy and girl, the boy had blone hair and brown eyes while the girl had short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, could you help us?" She stepped aside to show them a passed out, beat up Bakura and a concerned Marik. "My friend is real hurt."

"What happened?" The boy asked as the girl looked for her phone.

"We don't know, we just found him. Please hurry," she led them over to Marik and Bakura.

"Hey, it's Bakura. Dang, he looks beat."

"I'm calling for help right now." The girl said.

"Thank you." Marik said....in a friendly voice?

Morila was kinda confused but didn't show it. she turned to the boy. "Really, thanks."

He smiled proudly. "No problem, I'am Joey Wheeler by the way. Ya know, runner up in da Duelist Kingdom" His eyes sparkled with carm as he looked at Morila.

She gave some thought. "Joey Wheeler.....Joey Wheeler....Sorry, never heard of you. But I've heard of Yugi Motou from Duelist Kingdom,"

He sank. "Figures..."

"I'm Namu," Marik introduced himself. Morila turned to him, shocked and stunned. "Wha?"

"And this is my girlfriend, Morila."

_At least he said that right. I better just play along with whatever Marik does, don't wanna piss him off. _Morila thought.

Joey sank again. "Oh.....worry for putting the 'Joey carm' on ya girl, Namu. I dinn't know"

Marik smiled friendly at him. "Ah, that's okay, Joey."

"The ambulance'll be here in a few minutes." The girl said walking back over to them. "I'm Tea by the way," she reached out her hand for Marik to shake. Morila felt anger and jealousy fill her, but tried her best to hide it with smiles.

"I'm Namu," he shook her hand with his free one. Which just pissed Morila off futher. _I swear if he or she trys anything I'll kill them both! _Morila thought stubbornly.

"And I'm Morila. Mar-Namu's girlfriend." Oh shit! She almost blew Marik's cover.

And they caught it!

"It sounded like you were about to say 'Marik."

"You're imagining things, Tea."

"Actually she was." To Morila's surprise, MARIK said that!!! She looked at him, shock in her eyes. "Marik was her old boyfriend."

Morila sank her eyes. _Oh, he's so funny. I'll die laughing. _"Yeah, he was great."

"You knew Marik? Did ya know him before he was a total asshole?"

"Joey!!" Tea hit him on the shoulder. "Didn't your father ever teach you not to swear in front of girls!"

"Sorry, I'am just askin a question!"

"Actually, I don't mind." Morila spoke, making Marik a bit nervous.

"Ya see, Tea!"

"Shut up, Joey."

Bakura was getting kinda heavy to balance, so Marik set him on a bench next to them and listened to Morila. "I knew Marik when we were children, and way before he was...evil. We were so close." Marik was kinda hurt by that, but he showed it as dispair for her.

"You must've been good friends." Tea said.

Joey crossed his arms. "He may have been sweet and nice as a kid, but now he's a total asshole."

"Joey!"

"Oh, stop Tea. I'm tellin it like it is."

"Ya don't have to be so harsh about it!"

Morila looked at Marik, her eyes telling him every word she said was true. He looked away, not wanting to meet those innocent green eyes anymore.

"So," Morila was changing the subject. "How do you guys know Bakura?"

"We met him at Duelist Kingdom with our friend Yugi." Tea answered.

"You know Yugi Motou!"

"Yeah, we're his best friends." Tea said.

"Wow, you're lucky!"

"Yep, and our friendship makes us as lucky as can be."

"Just what I'd say."

Joey rolled his eyes and turned to Namu. "Girls, dhay always talk too much."

Marik smiled. "I kinda agree with that."

"So, you two in da Turnamunt to?"

"Well, I am. Morila likes to come with me all the time."

"That's cool, like having yur own cheerleader, huh?"

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled.

After the ambulonce had come and picked up Bakura, Joey and Tea had left to go find Yugi. Leaving Morila and Marik alone.

"Now what do we do, Marik?"

"We gain enough Locater cards to get to the finals." He said, acting normal again.

"That means I can finally Duel!"

"Maybe. Now, lets go get a Duel Disk." He walked passed her.

She followed him. "What do you mean 'maybe'?"

"Just what I said; Maybe."

She sighed. "But I wanna Duel, Marik." She wined.

He looked at her as they walked. "I said maybe didn't I?"

She sighed again. "Yeah, I guess." She took his arm as they walked to a game store to get a Duel Disk. Since one of the Rare Hunters had saved two just for Marik and Morila.

End of chapter nine.

________________________

Bakura; Well, that sucked.

Me; Damnit! I said we weren't doing this anymore! Why don't you listen to me?!

Bakura; You forget, I don't take orders from you.

Me; I swear if you come in here again, you'll regret it, Bakura!

Bakura; Was that a threat?

Marik; Shut up, both of you! This won't happen again! PLEASE REVIEW!

Me; Okay, calm down, Marik.


	10. Betrayal then on a blimp

**Hey!**

**I'm so happy today, because this is the tenth chappie of my**

**FIRST story!**

**Yay!**

**I'm very sorry! But my writing might be a little crappy in this.**

**I hope you all don't mind.**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Chapter ten.

It had only taken Marik and Morila an hour to gain enough locater cards to enter the Battle City Finals.

Now, Marik's next part of the plain was going into action.

He had told his Rare Hunters to kidnap Tea and Joey, they were his new mind slaves. And, to prevent any suspetions, he also told them to kidnap Morila. It would probably help along with the plain later.

"I can't believe this, Marik!" Shouted a really pissed Morila, two Rare Hunters behind her. "I don't want to get kidnapped!"

"Don't worry, they're only taking you to the hid-out. You'll be fine, trust me."

"I trust _you, _Marik! Not these stupid morons you call Rare Hunters! I can't believe you!"

"Stop worrying, Mora. You'll be fine," he cupped her checks. "This will all make sence later, trust me. This will make them believe you aren't a Rare Hunter."

She sighed and hugged him. "But I am, Marik."

He lifted her chin with his first finger and gently kissed her lips. "Not all the time."

She looked at his lavender eyes. _Well, I guess his darkness has tooken my powers from me. I haven't seen anything but the pressent, this is all so weird._

Morila was tooken to the hid-out by the Rare Hunters, she wasn't afraid since she already knew they couldn't hurt her even if they wanted to. If they did....well....lets just say Marik would get totally pissed and use his Millennium Rod to send them away.

To make Marik's plain for Morila real, the Rare Hunters shoved her in a room. Tea was there and so was some kid.

Tea gasped. "Morila!"

She pretended to be shocked. "Tea! They took you to?"

She nodded, sitting next to a young boy. "Yeah, they also got Mokuba." She meant the boy next to her.

Morila was now shocked, not pretending. _One of the Kaiba brothers? What the hell? _She sat, legs crossed, in front of Tea and Mokuba. "Mokuba, huh? I'm Morila."

"Cool name. How did they get you?"

"Uh.....well...." Shit, she hadn't even thought of her backup story. "My boyfriend, Namu, and I were at....Kaiba Land, and we were Dueling. They got me and tried to get Namu, but he was able to get away. But I have no idea why they were even trying to get us."

Tea sighed. "Great. We have no idea either." She sounded disappointed and sad.

"Maybe this has something to do with that guy Marik!" Mokuba shouted.

THAT caught her atention. "Uh....No, this isn't Marik's doing."

"How do you know?"

"I just do! I happened to have been one of his closest friends."

"Are you now?"

She was caught off guard by that. That question made her think. "Hmmm...... No."

"That's what I thought,"

She ignored that and thought to herself about that one question. _Am I still Marik's close friend? Do I mean anything to him? Is he just using me? When he gets the power of the Pharaoh, will he tump me and never return? _That made her want to cry soo bad. She really loved Marik, and wanted his feelings for her to be the same. But life wasn't perfect, maybe Marik _was_ just using her.

As Mokuba and Tea came up with a plan, Morila was making one of her own. _After this is all over, I'm leaving so I won't be in his hair ANYMORE! Scruw his plain, I'am gonna help these two escape! _She stood and looked around for a way out.

She noticed a small window just above a large stack of boxs. She pointed at it. "Mokuba, if me and Tea help you, can you get out that window?"

He looked at it. "Yeah, sure."

She grinned at him. "Good, you can go get help once you're out. Come on, Tea help me." She walked to the boxs with Tea, Mokuba following behind.

The two held out their hands for Mokuba to step on. "Come on, Mokuba. You can trust us, we won't drop you."

He nodded and set on foot on each hand for balace. Then both used their strength to push Mokuba up.

He grabbed the open frame of the small window. "I got it!"

"Good, now hurry!" Tea shouted and Mokuba pulled up.

He looked down with a promising look. "I'll get help, okay!"

"Thanks Mokuba!" Both shouted.

Mokuba climb out of the window and disappeared on the other side.

Morila began to feel a little regret for betraying Marik, but she wanted to help them. "Okay, now we have to distract those Rare Hunters before they see Mokuba!" Morila ran to the large metal door and, with her hands into fists, began pounding on the door. "Hey, Rare morons! Why don't you come in here!"

Tea ran over and did the same. "Yeah, losers! Come and get us!"

There was a loud thud on the door. "Hey, shut up in there!"

"Make us!" Shouted Morila.

"Rare losers!"

They both heard the Rare Hunter growl angrily before the doors swung open. Morila punshed the man as hard as she could. "That's for kidnapping us, bastered!"

Tea ran out. "Come on!" She stopped when Morila didn't follow.

Morila grinned at her. "You go ahead, I'll distract the rest of them! Get yourself outta here!"

"Thanks Morila! I'll find help!" Tea turned to run but was stopped by a Rare Hunter. She screamed.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

"Away from here, that's for sure!" Tea shouted and tried to run, but the man grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Morila panicked. "Oh Ra I'm in trouble!" She made a run for it, this was her time to escape. If Marik ever knew she'd betrayed him....... lets just say she'd never see anyone again.

Another Rare Hunter grabbed her before she could escape. "Master Marik won't like it when he hears you betrayed him, Morila."

She hoped that Tea hadn't heard that.

She looked up at the Rare Hunter. "This is a test, idiot! Let me go and maybe I'll put in a good word for you to Marik."

"Yeah, next you'll tell me you don't have brown hair."

He dragged her away. "No! Let me go!" She passed Tea.

"Morila!"

"I'll be fine, Tea! Try to get free!" She was dragged into the hid-out where Marik's yacht was.

He dragged the struggling Morila into the yacht where Marik was and threw her to the floor. She yelped in pain as she hit the floor, Marik was now looking at the Rare Hunter in a threating way. "How dare you!"

"I just thought you might want to know that this little brat just tried to help our captives escape."

Marik helped Morila to her feet. "How dare you lie to me! Get out, I'll deal with you later."

He nodded then turned away. "Fine," he left.

"Marik....how could...you?" Morila asked painfully.

"How could I what?"

"You're....using me.....always....using me. I am not.....anything but a Rare.....Hunter!"

He got a little pissed. "Ra damnit, woman. I told you--have been telling you for Ra knows how long---that you're very important to me!"

"Liar......"

"Will this prove I'm right?!"

Before she even knew what was going on, Marik kissed her as deep as he could. Proving he wasn't lying.

Once again, she was lost in his kiss. Everything seemed to leave her mind at that moment. She forgot everything and her heart thudded in her ears. Her heart was racing and her soul felt free. She leaned into this kiss, and their tongues met.

_Ok, maybe....he does like me. _She told herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

Marik wrapped his stronge arms around her waist, bringing her closer as well.

Morila loved moments like this, and wanted this to last-

"Oh Ra, not again." Oidion's voice was heard, he sounded a annoyed a little.

Morila blushed to a crimson red and hid her face in Marik's neck. Marik looked at Oidion with a small blush. "What is it, Oidion?"

"Maybe I should tell you later."

"No, tell me now."

He looked at the two teens, who still held each other. He akawardly gulped. "Well...Yugi Motou finally arrived."

Marik grinned evilly. "Perfect. Now I can uptain his power!"

She rolled her eyes. _Ra, all men are the same. First moment they're all romantic and the next they're totally all business again. Oh well, that's what I get for being in love with Marik. He might be busy all the time. But I still get to be with him. I need to stop thinking about leaving and just stay. I've been so foolish, thinking Marik and I could always have time together. That's not how it works. _She sighed, still in Marik's embrece. _I guess it's to late now, I can't revurse time. I've betrayed Marik, hopefully he'll forgive me._

After Oidion had decided to leave the yacht, Marik went back to business with the whole taking over the world thing and was controling someones mind. But....this time Morila knew everything about it.

She watched Joey Wheeler and Yugi Duel.

At the beginning, she felt an acient pressence come from Yugi. But nearing the middle of the Duel that feeling went away.

She wondered if Yugi was a Host like Bakura was. _I now one thing, Yugi does have a spirit inside him. But this one is kind and about the same age as Bakura's spirit._

_Although I may not be able to Duel against Yugi, thanks to Marik's orders, I _will _figure out what he's hidding._

**After the Duel and later that night.**

Marik, Morila and Oidion were at the Kaiba Dome waiting for the rest of the Finalists to arrive. They sat in the darknes, not being noticed by Seto, Mokuba or the body guards.

Marik sat on the seat, while holding the Millennium Rod, with his legs crossed, Morila the same. "Oidion, those fools still believe me to be their friend Namu. You must enter the Turnamunt and convince them you are me."

Morila was shocked by that. _Oh my God! Marik is insane! Oh well, can't stop him either way. _The segret of her betrayal was still her little secret, and Marik still had no idea.

"Are you sure, master Marik?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure, Oidion. They need to believe you're me long enough for me to gain the God card Yugi took and the remaining one Ishizu gave to Seto. This all is fool prof, and once I'm Pharaoh, no one will stop me!" He laughed evilly and it echoed threw the statium.

Morila punshed Marik's arm. "Marik, you idiot, we're going to get caught!"

Just then Oidion disappeared behind the seats and Marik took Morila's wrist and followed Oidion. They weren't seen when the lights signed everywhere in the dome.

She growled angrily at him. "You idiot, you've no idea how much I hate you right now!" She whispered to him, she hated when he did something stupid. And loudly laughing in a large statium while trying to hide was the winner.

"Yeah, sure you hate me." He told her. "That's why everytime I kiss you, you melt."

She blushed. _He _does _have a point. I always melt when he kisses me. Ra, I wish he'd always kiss me! Not just when I'm angrily or upset!_

After about ten minutes, the rest of the finalists arrived and it was time for Marik and Morila to appear. Oidion would go in afterwards.

Morila grabbed Marik's hand tightly, a little afraid. "Marik, are you sure you want to go threw with this?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yes, now put the Millennium Rod in your purse so no one sees it."

She nodded and took the Rod from him, setting it in her large purse with an extra pare of cloths for her and marik, alone with their PJs. They'd probably be gone for a while.

She sighed and they walked into the statium.

She had to look happy so she smiled when she saw them all. There were people she didn't know there, but she knew a couple.

"Hey guys," Marik greated friendly.

"Hey Namu, Morila. You guys made it to the Finals? How'd ya get enough locater cards?" Joey asked.

Marik nodded with a smile. "Well, ever since Mora and I met you, we've been winning every Duel. But Mora was kidnapped."

Tea noticed Morila and smiled. "Hey, see they left you go. Or did you escape?"

"Namu, here, saved me." She grabbed Marik's arm playfully. And rested her head on his upper shoulder. "He was briliant."

She smiled. "I can see. Hey, you two wanna meet Yugi and the rest of our friends?"

"You bet we do! Don't we, Namu?"

He nodded, still smiling. Tea led them over to a small teenager with tri-color hair and violet eyes.

Morila smiled down at him.

"Hey, Yugi. I want you to meet the people me and Joey met ealier. This is Namu and Morila," Tea introduced.

Joey walked over. "Yeah, these two are nicer then ever, Yuge. These two helped Bakura and I'am pretty sure Mora helped Mokuba and Tea escape."

Marik got very pissed at that and wanted so bad to punch Joey, his muscles tenseed and Morila rested her head on his shoulder. Calming him down.

Yugi smiled at the two and shook their hands. "Well, any friend of Joey and Tea's is a bud to me."

Morila smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks, we're very happy to meet new people." Marik told him, acting completely friendly.

Duke walked over and smiled carmingly at Morila. "Hey, ever heard of Duke Devlin? I created Doungon Dice monsters ya know."

She smiled to cover up a gag, what the hell was that game? "Nice to meet you Duke, I'am Morila."

Duke hadn't noticed Marik and Morila were holding hands, but when he did he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Joey, shaking his head.

"Trust me, Duke. She's not avalable."

He sank. "Bummer...."

She giggled. "Nice try though," she knew Marik was very, very angry right now and tried her best to keep him calm.

Then the final Duelist arrived.

"Marik!" Joey shouted angrily after one of the guards told them his name, seeing Oidion in a dark violet cap. "You bastered, Marik!"

Morila felt a bit dizzy. She leaned against Marik for suport.

"You alright?" He asked concernly.

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." No one even noticed them, they were to busy staring and kinda yelling at Marik, A.K.A Oidion.

She began to stumble forward a little and Marik caught her and brought her against his chest. "Take it easy, Mora. What's wrong?"

She noticed Marik held a copy of the Millennium Rod. "Could be what Oidion is holding," she whispered so no one would hear.

She knew deferent. _It's not that, something else is at work here. And I'm not talking about Marik's plain. Let me think, first; Marik's darkness took my powers, for what reason I'll probably never know. Second; This happens? Maybe my powers are drying to return? I don't know, but I have a bad feeling._

The dizziness left her and she balanced herself again. "You sure you're okay, Mora?"

She nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." She gave him a reassuring grin.

He nodded, taking her hand again to steady it. For her hands shook a little. She was scared.

After a huge blimp landed in the Kaiba Dome, the guard said to board.

"Wait, only Battle City finalists may board the blimp."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Let em board, Rolen."

"But, it's against Battle City rules."

Mokuba turned to Seto. "Come on big bro, can we bend the rules just this once? They helped me escape."

"Fine, you geeks hurry up and board. If you're left behind, tough." He boarded the blimp.

Morila held Marik's arm as they walked into the blimp, followed by the remaining Duelists and their friends.

End of chapter ten.

___________________________________________-

**Wow, that was a looong chapter to write.**

**But I still had fun doing so!**

**Oh, by the way. Morila won't be leaving Marik in this story,**

**but that's all I'll tell for now.**

***Evil laugh***

**Please review!**

**I love getting reviews!**

**Yugioh forever!**


	11. Let the darkness begin

**Chapter elven is up!**

**And now, enjoy!**

**Oh, and my birthdays in a few days. I'm turning 14!**

**Yay!**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**_____________________________________**

Chapter elven.

The blimp was huge and not to mention very fancy.

Each room had its own fredge, large bed, a big screen Tv, lots of chairs and pillows also. And Morila felt like a Princess in Egypt, not just 'cause of the Palace like room but also because she was sharing it with Marik!

Since there were no extra rooms, of course.

She was actually enjoying this and really liked it. But Ra, the rooms were so frekking cold she felt frozen all the time. It was starting to become unbearible for her, so she decided to wear a green sweater she'd brought and a long white skirt.

She sighed, she sat in the room with Marik. Her stomach growling with hunger. _Ra, I have to eat something before I pass out. _She hadn't eaten since lunch, which was many hours ago.

She stood from the chair she was sitting on and walked to the door, but stopped when she heard Marik's stomach. "Hey, Marik," she looked at Marik, who was lying on teh bed with his hands behind his head on a pillow.

He looked at her. "Hmmm?"

"Wanna get some diner with me?"

He sat up and stood from the bed, walking over to her and grabbing her hand. "You're a mind reader, Mora." She chuckled and led him eld her from the room. The metal door slid open and the two almost ran out.

Once they finally found the Buffet, they ate with the others.

When Oidion walked in, Morila saw him and looked at him. Her features sadened. _Poor Oidion, everyone here thinks he's Marik. And they treat him so horribly, and he's such a nice guy to. _

Joey noticed Morila looking at 'Marik' and leaned over to Namu. "Hey, don't take dhis da wrong way, Namu, but I think yur girl likes dhat Marik a bit more dhen you." He whispered, making Namu laugh. "I don't mind, she's her own person, she can like who she wants to."

Joey looked a bit shocked at that. "Uh...... Ookkaayy....."

Namu smiled and continued to eat, all the while watching Morila stare at Oidion with a worriedly look. He felt a little jealous for no reason at all.

Morila turned back to them and stood. "Excuse me, I'm a little tired. Goodnight. See you later, Namu." she walked away from the table. She felt Marik's eyes on her, but didn't bother to turn and look at him. She left the room and went to hers and Mariks.

She walked in the door and was startled to see Bakura, no not the nice Bakura, but the evil spirit of the Ring.

She smirked. "What are _you _doing in here, Bakura?"

He grinned evilly. "Oh, just wanted to see if you were alright is all. I see Marik is always ignoring you, and I decided to see for myself is you were alright."

She frowned. "The only thing I need from you, is to leave."

He pretended to be hurt. "You're so hurtful, Mora. That's what I like about you."

She growled angrily. "Get this straight, bunny ears! I don't like you, and never will. And only Marik can call me that!"

"What? 'Mora'?" He laughed. "How pethtic, really. He doesn't know what he has. he doesn't understand the way you feel, does he?"

She was caught off guard by that, sadness filled her. "That's none of your business, Bakura." She wanted to cry, but not in front of Bakura. ANYONE but Bakura.

He walked closer to her. "Oh, but it _is _dear Mora. You see, I have a secret to, ya know."

She looked up at him. Then smriked annoyingly. She really did hate this guy.

He kissed her. And she punched him in the gut.

Guard off guard, he fell to the ground, holding his painful gut.

"Don't. Ever. Try that AGAIN, Bakura!"

Just then Marik walked in, he got confused as soon as he saw Bakura holding his gut on the ground. "What happened in here?" He deathly glared at Bakura, knowing he must've done something to his Mora.

"Nothing happened, Marik." She lied, Marik needed Bakura in his plain and if he did something wrong, Marik would banish Bakura to the Shadows. "Bakura was just leaving." She turned to the now standing Bakura. "Right, Bakura?"

He nodded. "Yes," he left the room after looking at Morila with a look that said, we'll-finish-this-later.

"Did that fool Bakura hurt you, Mora? I swear I'll kill him if he did!"

She shook her head. "Nothing happened, Marik. He was just acting like a complete idiot, he's just stupid is all." She reassured him, but he didn't look to be confensed.

She grabbed his hand and was about to kiss him in reassurence, but the damn Tv turned on.

"All Finalists please join in the main room, the Finals begin in ten minutes!" And the Tv went off.

She grinned at Marik. "You'd better go, Marik."

"Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head with a yawn. "Nah, I'am tired. But I'll still be hoping you win." She kissed his check. "Good luck,"

He kissed her lips. "Marik....." She whispered into his mouth.

He pulled himself away, although he didn't want to. "See you later, Mora." He said, he turned away and left. But seemed to struggle in doing so.

She sighed dreamly and thought of Marik kissing her. She loved it when he kissed her.

After she'd got ready for bed, she decided to take a shower tomorrow since she was very tired, she settled underneth the covers of the large bed in the room. It was so comfortable, she fell asleep within moments. Thinking of Marik, of course,

When Marik returned to the room, he noticed his sleeping Mora and grinned. He was very tired, and decided to take a shower in he morning. He got into his gold pajama bottoms and climbed in next to Mora. Setting his arm around her waist, he brought her closer to him. Her back against his bare chest.

Marik heard Morila's breathing while she slept, it was soft and normal. He liked it when she slept, she was so beautiful when she was.

While she slept, Morila nuzzled closer to Marik.

He merely grinned and barried his face in her hair, which smelled like roses, and fell to sleep.

**The next morning.**

Morila awoke and for the first time in a month or so, she actually got enough sleep. She noticed the cheets next to her were warm, but she didn't pinick. She knew who it was.....Marik.

She also noticed he wasn't there.

She stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Totally forgetting to get her clothes out of her bag and bring them with her, she shut the door to the bathroom and took a shower.

She stepped out and dried herself with one of the many towels. She looked around the bathroom, thinking her bag would be there. But it wasn't. "Oh, shit, I left it in there." She, wihtout thinking someone was in the room, walked in.

She panicked once she saw Marik! And he was nice, clean and dressed.

he smiled, totally ignoring the fact that she wore nothing but a towel. Which thankfully covered her front. "Morning, Mora."

She blushed, embarrassed. "Uh.....Hi....Morning." She blushed to a deep crimson red once she walked to her bag. "How long have you been up?"

"For awhile," he answered. "And you?"

"The same." She took out her T-shirt and jeans and just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

And, aparently, neither did Marik. Because he to just stood there, but drooling a bit. He looked her up and down and she blushed. "Shouldn't you be Dueling....or something?" She felt completely embarrassed.

"I have an hour or so before I'm needed."

She blushed deeper as he began walking toward her. _OH MY.... THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I MUST BE DREAMING! _She dropped the clothes she held once he'd pinned her to the wall, being as close as he could. He kissed her tenderly and she melted once again!

She kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer like last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth. She moaned when their tongues meet.

Marik trailed his hands up her legs and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her to the bed he gently laid her on it, now on top of her and kissing her as much as possible.

He began trailing kisses down her neck and she moaned once again.

"Marik....." he kissed her again.

They would've continued if the Tv hadn't turn on AGAIN!

"All Duelists, please gather in the Dueling Arena for Marik Ishtar and Joey Wheelers Duel." And it went off, once again.

Morila sighed and Marik's head collasped on her neck. "Ra damnit," he muttered. "Every time....."

She grinned and kissed his forhead. "Go watch your brother Duel, Marik. I'll still be here when you get back."

He kissed her once more before climbing off her and sighing. "I'll be back later." He left.

Morila was filled with happiness, she wanted to scream it to the world. And she did, she walked to the window and shouted. "I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!!"

And she was. Marik had never actually done that before!

She twirled around the room while singing. She laughed and dropped onto the bed. _Who cares if my powers are gone? I can still see me and Marik'll be together!_

But remember, things aren't always what they seem........

End of chapter elven.

___________________________________

**Mwa ha ha ha ha!**

**I ended it here to keep you guys wondering!**

**Mwa ha ha!**

**Maybe I've been hanging around Yami Marik to long,**

**because I'm so evil!**

**No really.**

**I'm sorry if the romance is a bit...well....you know, but**

**I'm no good at writing romance. **

**My early birthday wish is for you all to review!**

**Please! I'd be sooo happy.**

**Yu-gi-oh forever!**


	12. Darkness arrival, Morila's nightmares

**Hey, thanks for reviewing!**

**I can't believe how many people have actually read this!**

**I'm so happy!**

Bakura/ Oh, Rya.

Me/ Ra damnit! Ra damnit! I said we weren't doing this again! Why can't you listen to me?!

Bakura/ Because......yourewithmarik.

Me/ What.....?

Bakura/ *Crosses arms* I SAID......BECAUSE yourewithmarik.

Me/ Oh God, I don't care what you said. Why'd you call me 'Rya?'

Marik/ Because I told him it was your new nickname.

Me/ *Eyes sparkling* Oh, Marik! You're the sweetest guy in the world! *Hugs and kisses Marik all over*

Bakura/ *Looks jealous* Oh Ra, I'll never win. But I can still say this! She doesn't own Yugioh! Ha! I said something Marik couldn't!

**Okay....sorry, I HAD to put that in. I love writing those.**

**Warning; a bit of violents at one part.**

**_____________________________**

Chapter twelve.

Morila was about to go watch Oidions Duel against Joey when suddenly her heart began to hurt and she got very dizzy. She set her hand on the wall for balance.

"Oh, Ra. First dizziness....now my heart hurts." He held her heart. "Does it have to do with Marik?"

Then, suddenly she fell to the floor when something escaped her. She felt free for some reason. She gasped when she realized what happened. _T-t-the darker half! Marik's darker half, that thing.......it's gone! That could only mean that Marik.....that Oidion.....Oh Ra, _she saw the Winged Dragon of Ra outside her window._ Oh, Ra! No! Not now, not now! Why'd it have to be now! HIS DARKER HALF IS TAKING CONTROL OVER HIM! I can feel it! _Her heart began hurting even more and she tried to stand, but failed.

"S-someone.....help......" A deep fear found her and everything went black....

She awoke slowly, her vision blurry. She didn't know where she was, and she was scared for some reason. All the safe, comforting and warm feelings had left her. She felt cold and stiff.

When her vision cleared, she saw Marik looking down at her. An evil smirk on his face, which Morila had never seen before. No, this wasn't the Marik she knew. This thing was the evil that stole her visions.

"Finally awake, huh?" He spoke, his voice evil.

She froze, so afraid to even move. She didn't feel any security, no safeness. She knew Marik was gone, because she couldn't feel her own braveness anymore. Not even her temper was there anymore. She felt so alone.

He laughed evilly as he realized just how frightened she truly was. "You've nothing to fear, dear Mora, I'll not harm you. So long as you do as I say."

She wanted to cry, she knew what was happening. She knew this thing would hurt her, probably even use the Millennium Rod to kill her. "L-leave me....alone," her voice was as shaking just like her.

He laughed evilly. "I can't do that, girl. You know ho much I've been dying to get to you."

That confused her. _What is he talking about? _"Huh?" She whispered fearfully.

He sat at the edge of the bed, wearing the extra clothes Morila had brought for Marik. The Millennium Rod in his hand. "I've been wanting to be awakened for many years, ever since the day he brought you to live with him and Oidion. And two of my missions are complate. Taking control of my weaker half and getting you. Now that I've sent that fool away, the only thing standing in my way now is that fool Oidion."

"N-no.....leave h-him out of t-this....." She hasitated before sitting up, her arms shaking. "H-he has nothing to do w-with this."

"Oh, but he _does. _He's the one who locked me away. But now....." He chuckled evilly. "....I'm free. But _you, _dear Mora, are not."

"You do not own me!" She shouted, then regreted ever even thinking to say it. Because he slapped her across the face, something that Marik would never even think of doing. She sobbed and held her brusised check, trying not to cry.

"Correction, I DO own you. You're a Rare Hunter, everyone knows your secret now. And you belong to me, because Marik is no longer here." He stood from the bed.

Morila wanted nothing more then to cry for help, she couldn't do anything. And now screaming for help was not an option, she didn't want to get hurt again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Joey, Tristan and Duke ran in. Everyone else behind the open door.

A girl with light brown hair and Tea walked in behind the boys and ran over to the frightened Morila. "Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking about a year or two younger then Morila.

Morila was scared to even answer the question.

"Come with us, Morila. If that's your real name." Tea said.

Morila slowly and shakingly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "That's my real name,"

"Good, lets go."

Joey, Tristan and Duke watched Yami Malik, in cause he tried to stop them from rescueing Morila.

He marely laughed evilly. "You think you fools can keep that girl from me? I own her."

"Yeah, and I own da world." Joey said sarcasticlly. "At least I'am not a bastered like you."

He held the Rod up. "I'd watch what I say if I were you, foolish boy."

Morila panicked. No, she wasn't going let that thing hurt anyone. She quickly stepped in front of the three with her shaking arms swrung out. "Leave them out out of this."

"Get back, Mora." Joey said.

She turned her head as far as she could. "No. I'm protecting my friends." She turned back to the demon, ignoring Joeys out burst.

"Morila, come on." Yami spoke.

She turned to him, eyes wide. The acient pressence. _I feel it again, that must be the spirit I felt when he Dueled against Joey. But why would it be trying to proect me?_

_Marik's darker half told me everyone knew my secret. Why would he want to help someone who's been acting like his friend the whole time? _

Yami walked in, staring at the other yami.

"Ah, Pharaoh. I can't wait until our Duel." Yami Malik said in a dark voice, which scared Morila to her soul. Then she thought of what the yami just said. _Wait....Pharaoh...?_

_Oh Ra, is that the ACTUAL PHARAOH! The one whom Marik hates, the one I was sorn to hate? This is all so damn confusing.... _She backed away as Yami walked closer to them.

"Go with the others, Morila."

She could do nothing but nod, she followed Tea and the others while Joey, Tristan and Duke stayed behind with Yugi.

An hour had passed, Morila was still fighting pain in her heart. And she was still a little dizzy. She sat alone, crying in her arms. Trying to tell herself Marik was okay, that he wasn't gone. But she didn't believe herself. _Marik...... _She wanted him back, wanted him holding her again. She wanted this all to be a bad dream, and when she wakes up Marik will be there. Safe and sound.

Someone sat next to her and she looked up a little, not really showing her eyes. She sighed and set her head back down. "Get the hell away from me, bunny ears."

"You're so hurtful, Mora. Really, how did Marik stand you."

"Stop calling me that! Only Marik.......Nevermind. I don't care anymore."

"Oh, but you do, Mora. You care very much. To bad Marik never cared in return."

Morila slammed her fists on the table and growled angrily at Bakura. "Shut up you bunny ear, bastered! Stay away from me," she stood but Bakura grapped her wrist.

"You know I'm right, Mora."

She pulled her wrist away, glaring at the white haired teen. "You're a liar, bunny ears. Stay away from me, got that?" She walked away. _How am I going to deal with him?_

_It seems every guy who meets me wants me just the same. Not Marik, he wasn't always charming me into liking him. _She turned and saw Ishizu. She walked over to her.

"Ishizu, I know we're not the best of friends, but could we talk?"

Without looking surprised at all, Ishizu nodded and both sat down at a table.

"What's happened to him....? To Marik?"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "Morila, Marik has been trapped. He is still there, only his darkness is covering him. The only way to save him is if he Duels the Pharaoh."

"That's it? That's all? You're sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

They sat in silence for minutes, until Morila spoke. "Ishizu, I'm sorry for everything. I've been thinking Marik was doing good, maybe helping something. I was wrong, and I apologize for being a part of it all. I've done no wrose then Marik....." She began crying a little.

"I know you are sorry, Morila. But that is over now. The new problem at hand is freeing my brother."

"I want to help, I'll do anything to make sure he's alright....."

"You love him." Ishizu said like it was just normal talk.

Morila blushed deep. "What?!! No! I'm not in love! I'm just really worried! That's all!!"

"Morila, I have seen the future. You can not tell me deferent."

She sank. "Yeah, you're right. I do love your brother, but don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Where is Marik's dark half."

"On the roof Dueling against Bakura."

Her eyes widened. "B-but I just saw...." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Bakura was no longer in the room. "I'll be back!" She ran before Ishizu could stop her.

Ishizu already knew what would happen. _Door Morila...... _

On the top of the blimp, Bakura was Dueling against Mariks dark half.

As Morila finally reached them, she saw Bakura disappear into nothing. She gasped. "What did you do with Bakura?!"

_Morila!_

Morila's eyes widened. _Marik? _She looked around but only saw a evil grinning Yami Malik.

_Morila please, help me!_

"Marik! Where are you?!"

He appeared next to her in a ghost like form. _Morila, get away! Before he hurts y- _too late, he disappeared.

"Where's Marik? What have you done to him?!" She demanded, watching the demon set the Millennium Ring around his neck.

"Lets just say he won't be in my way anymore. Now, come here."

She shook her head. "No! Stay away from me!" She backed up, but to her surprise she was surrounded by dark misty black and purple smoke. She remembered this place. "The Shadow Raelm?"

He nodded. "How about we make a deal? If I win, which I will thanks to the little gift I stole from you, you stay with me and do whatever I say."

She picked up Bakura's Duel Disk and set it on her arm, then pulled her Deck out after set it in the holder. Putting Bakura's Deck in her pocket.

"If I win; You go away forever and Marik is set free."

"That's all? I expected more from you. But it's a deal."

"Lets Duel!"

"I go first! I Summon my Dark Rose Witch(1500) in attack mode, now I set three cards face down and end my turn." She no longer had the Egyptian God card in her Deck, so that card was no longer an option.

He drew a card. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." He grinned evilly, which scared the crap outta Morila. She was still very afraid and shaking. She couldn't even hold her cards right.

"You're looking a bit shakie, Mora. Thinking about me?"

She growled angrily and drew a card. "I summon the Light Angel Guardian of Hope(1900) and I'll use her special ability. I can destroy one card on the field, wether its a monster, spell or trap!"

One of his face downs were destroyed, he shrugged. "Oh, well. I guess I'm stuck."

She glared at him. "Now, Dark Rose Witch, Light Angel Guardian of Hope, attack him dirrectly!" They obeyed.

His life points dropped to 1100 and some of his body disappeared.

She smiled a little. "Guess I'am gonna win." She already knew the effect of the Shadow Realm.

He smirked evilly. "Guess again, I activate the spell Attack Doppleganer. So you also lose Life points."

Her Life Points dropped to 1100 and most of her body disappeared. "Uh......to tired...." She sank to her knees. "Can't.....see....."

"That's the effect of the Shadows, my dear. It's my turn now." He drew a card. "And I think I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my Deck." He did as the card said.

He grinned evilly. "First, I'll activate my Mirrior of Reflection, which lets me gain life points equal to the attack of all your monsters on the field." His Life points went back to

4000. "And now, I'll set this card in my Graveyard and set this card face down. You're turn." Winged Dragon of Ra.

Morila was shaking, she could barely see straight, but something told her what he put in his Graveyard. "I draw," she slowly stood and added the card to her hand. "I activate my Trap, Spirit for Calling." She actiavted one of her face downs. "This lets me bring back your monster from the Graveyard, only it's in my control. Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"I knew you'd play that card, thanks to my new gift." He chuckled evilly. "So I activate my trap, Stealing Chains. Which gives the effect of your Spirit for Calling to me, so now _I _can summon Winged Dragon of Ra!" He laughed loudly and evilly as wind surrounded them and the golden dragon appeared,

He crossed his arms like Morila did when she summoned Ra. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thy self from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight." The golden dragons wings were starting to come out. "And fillith the desert with your glow and chast your rage on my bow. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The dragons wings sprung out and it roared.

"No.....I feel so weak, I can't.....I can't take a blow from it...." She sank to her knees again, this time to weak to stand.

"Now, Ra's ability kicks in. I give up 3009 Life Points to add to his ATK." Ra's attack became just that. "Now, this Duels over!" He laughed evilly, most of his body now formed with the Winged Dragon.

"So, my dear. I believe you're the girl my Host holds dear, correct? To bad he's gone, he couldn't have saved you anyway. Now feel the rafe of my Winged Dragon of Ra! Disstroy her!"

She screamed. No! This was her vision! _This isn't real! Marik! HELP ME! _"Noooooooooo!" She fell back after the blow, everything went black.

This time, she didn't awake in her body. But as a wandering spirit. She looked around, this was hers and Mariks room on the blimp, only the blimp wasn't flying anymore. She gasped and sat up, not knowing where she was. She looked at her hands, but saw right threw them! She screamed and shook her head. "No, no, no! This isn't real!" She remembered the Duel. "I didn't lose!" She shouted.

"But you _did."_

She shivered at the voice, not wanting to turn around......wait. That was't the demons voice, she turned and meet sweet innocent lavender eyes.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Marik....... You're....You're all see threw....." Was all she could say.

"Yeah, so are you." His voice was soft and filled with dispair. "I told you to get away, now I'm afraid its to late."

"What do you mean, Marik?"

"I mean, you're gone, Mora. I couldn't save you.....you're stuck in the Shadow Realm until I'm freed."

"I don't care Marik, I'm just glad you're okay." She grinned threw her tears. "Other then the fact that, that thing is controling your body, or course."

He grinned a little.

She sighed and sat on the bed....sorta, well floating over it. "Marik...." She bit her lip, she was going to tell him the truth. This was the best time to, if anything should happen. She wanted him to know the truth.

But it took her a while to gain enough curage. "Marik Ishtar, I'm in love with you!" The words just slipped right out!

He stared at her, wide eyed. "Now's not the time, Mora." He said softly.

"I know but....in case something happens to either of us, I just wanted you to know...." _Say it back, Marik. Tell me what you feel. _

He walked over and sat on the bed, taking her hands in his. "We'll talk after this is all over....okay, Mora?" He said, his voice still soft.

She nodded.

After they were dragged to the Shadow Realm, they stared there for awhile.

Then, Morila had a weird feeling something was wrong. She suddenlt saw the Pharaoh Dueling against Yami Malik. _Oh no, he's losing! But if he loses, then Marik will never be set free! I have to help!......I know! _She looked at Marik with a small grin that was sadened.

"What?"

She blinked, still grinning. She turned away. "Always remember, Marik. I'll always love you...."

"Mora, what are you doing?!" He set his hands on her shoulders from behind.

A stray tear fell from her check. "I'm sacrificing myself to save you...."

"What?! No!" To late, she disappeared. "Mora!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami's eyes widened, he was losing this battle. "What do I do?" He asked himself.

"Pharaoh!" Shouted a familiar voice.

He looked to his side and saw the spirit of Morila. "Morila?"

"Pharaoh, summon me!"

"What?!"

"I thought I sent you away!" The utterly pissed Yami Malik shouted but both Yami and Morila ignored him. "Damnit!"

"Summon me!" She repeated, then Yami's Deck glowed. "It'll help you win the Duel and free Marik!"

"But, won't that-"

"I don't care what it means, just do it!!"

He nodded. "Fine. It's your choice."

"Thank you," she disappeared into the Deck.

Yami drew a card, his eyes now wide. "But, this....I can't summon this." He remembered its ability. "Oh, I understand. I Summon Light Angel Guardian of Hope to the field(1900)"

Morila appeared dressed as the angel, and she even had large white wings.

Yami Malik laughed evilly. "You really think that little brat can defeat my Winged Dragon?!" He was, once again, apart of the dragon.

"Morila, are you sure about this?" Yami asked.

She nodded. "Anything to save Marik's life....." She began glowing. "Give me my power back your demon!" She shouted and Yami Malik's stolen gift returned to Morila.

"Why you little _[Beep]"_

"I use one of Light Angel Guardian of Hopes abilitys, by sacrificing it, I can destroy every card on your side of the field!"

Yami Maliks eyes widened. "What?! No, you can't do that! I'll lose!"

"Just the point, dumbass!" Morila shouted to the yami.

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'm sorry, Morila." He sacrificed her and all the cards on Yami Mariks side of the field disappeared. Morila, now gone....

End of chapter twelve.

________________

**I'm sorry if I went a little fast on the chapter.**

**I'm in a little hurry to finish it so I can begin my**

**second story of Marik and Moirla.**

**Plz review!**

**Yugioh forever! And ever!**


	13. Still shared love

**Ah, I think this is my fav chapter.**

**It's not in a rush like the last one, very sorry about that by the way.**

Bakura/ Frekking hell, Rya. Seriously, you're always sorry.

Me/ Am not!

Marik/ I have to agree, you're always apologizing for something.

Me/ Marik! I am not sorry all the time!

Bakura/ *Rolls eyes* Yeah, we totally believe you.

Me/ And this is why I don't date you, bunny ears.

Marik/ I just remembered, weren't you going to thank someone or something?

Me/ *Smiles at Marik* And that's why I date you, Marik. But I won't thank anyone until the ending.

Marik/ Oh.....Do I still get a kiss?

Me/ *Giggles and hugs Marik* Of course!

Bakura/ I should just give up. And why do _I _have to say this all the time, I'm a damn charator in this! She doesn't own Yugioh, that's the last damn time I say that for her!

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

_______________

Chapter thriteen.

Marik had lost the Duel and been freed, but Morila was gone.

Her soul had returned to her body, but she wasn't waking up. She lay in hers and Marik's room in the blimp.

Everyone waiting for her to wake, even Oidion and Ishizu waited, but nothing.

Yugi and the others had forgiven Marik and Morila, and now hoped she'd be alright.

Marik sat there next to the bed, his forarms rested next to Morila's. He did nothing but watch her sleep, although she was probably in the shadow realm, she was still beautiful in sleep. _Come on, wake up. _he grabbed her hand.

Then, Seto walked in. "We're having blimp trouble, the engins won't start and the tower is going to explode." He didn't even sound worried.

"You never have a _good _thing to say to ya, richboy?" Joey asked mockingly.

"You're one to talk, you never have anything _smart _to say_, _mutt_. _Unless you count your smartmouth."

"Watch it, richboy!" Joey waved his fist at Seto. "Or I'all mess up dhat ugly face of yours!"

"Oh, shut up!" Tea said in annoyence. "There's a big problem and you morons are argueing."

"Shows how smart the mutt is." Seto said.

Yugi sighed and walked to Marik while Tea tried to shut up the two morons. "We'll be back, Marik." He said.

He nodded, not wanting to say anything but 'Mora wake up'.

Yugi and the others all left the room to deal with the problem, Marik didn't rally care about that at the moment.

Marik and Morila were alone, Marik's head rested next to her. Tears welled in his eyes, he squeezed her hand. "Come on, Mora. I didn't get to tell you that I love you back.....You've always been there with me, probably have even given me signs that you loved me. But this stupid plain was in the way the whole time, and in the end I realized it was all a waist. I could've been with you......but I was stupid and payed more atention to the plain. You didn't deserve that......" Tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mora. Just wake up....I won't leave you ever again......I'll never ignore you....Just wake up." He closed his eyes. "I love you so much, don't leave me now...."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked to Marik, who now had his head resting on her stomach. "M-Marik?" She asked confusedly.

He looked up and hugged her tightly, relief finally finding him. "Mora, just listen to me. I do love you, and always will! I'm sorry for all the times I ignored you, I'm sorry I left you to deal with my darker half! I'm sorry for using you! I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about my passed and the reason I hated the Pharaoh! I'm sorry I never listened to you when you told me not to do something! I'm sorry for everything!"

"Marik....You're wrong, you shouldn't be apologizing for something you had to do." She wrapped her arms around him.

"But it was all a waist of my time," he cupped her head with his hands. "I could've been doing other things, but I was letting my hatred guild me. Not myself. I'm so sorry Mora"

"I know, Marik. Don't be sorry, please."

"But the worst thing I did was let you get in the middle of it all, I'm sorry." He rested his head on her chest, hearing her heart beat. He was _laying _on top of her, and neither of them realized it until now.

But neither cared really, they were just happy the other was safe.

"Forgive me....."

"There's nothing to forgive, Marik. I get it, you're upset about everything. But you can't change the passed." She actually grinned. "And besides; If it hadn't been for all this happening, we would've probably never told each other our true feelings."

He grinned and played with a strain of her brown hair. "That's true...." He looked up at her, then kissed her.

Morila was so happy, for so many reasons she didn't even know all of them. Because she melted into his kiss again! When they broke apart, Morila whispered. "You're kisses always make me melt for some reason....."

He merely grinned and kissed her again. "Then I guess you'll be nothing but goop when we get back to Egypt."

She laughed, and he did to. "You're real funny, Marik. What's going to happen now?"

He rose on his elbows and kissed her neck, earning a small moan from her. "Well......We're probably going to go home, start a new and normal life." He kept trailing gentle kisses on her neck. Earning another soft moan from her.

"And us? What's going to happen with us?"

He kissed her lips before answering. "I can't see the future like you can, but I do see us being together for a long, long time."

She grinned. "Now that, I know, is true...."

Marik was about to kiss her again but everyone walked in!

"Ra damnit all!" Marik whispered, both teens blushing to the deepest crimson red.

"Why does this always happen to us?" An embarrassed Morila asked tiredly.

Oidion sighed. "Ra, this is like the third, fourth time I've seen them kissing."

"Yeah, now dhis is gonna haunt my nightmares...." Joey stated.

"We're in the air," Yugi stated. "and on our way to Domino City."

**Two years later. Big time skip!**

Marik's POV.

Wow, I can't believe me and Mora have been together all this time. It's been two years since Battle city and now we're on our way to the Pharaohs Tomb in our jeep.

Now that the Pharaoh can finally pass on, me and Mora can have our own life together.

I'm always with her, I've kept my promise. And she's still the same beautiful and smart Morila I grew up with.

I've also promised her that we'd get married when we were old enough, I've already picked out the ring.

We're living with Ishizu and Oidion in Egypt, not that they mind Mora living with us. Although I think Oidion's getting tired of always walking in when we're making out. Mora thinks it's a little funny.

We haven't spoken to Yugi or the others since Battly City, and Mora was glad when she heard we'd see them all again. Her, Tea, Mai and Serenity even went to the mall I think.

After we arrived in Egypt two years ago, we all went to Mora's fathers grave and she cried for about a month. I still feel so guilty about that, she really didn't deserve to be kept from her father. I'm always apologizing for it, but she keeps telling me it wasn't my fault.

She also told me everything.....How she helped Tea and Mokuba escape, how that jackass thief Bakura kissed her and lied about it. I have to admit, I was very pissed about the last one.

But anyway, me and Mora are finally together. I regret not telling her I loved her sooner, I've always loved her. At least, I have her now. And I'm never letting her go again.

Morila's POV.

Well, this is it. The Pharaoh will pass on. It feels like forever since I last saw everyone. Me, Tea, Mai and Serenity even went to the mall once. It was so fun.

Me and Marik are still together, he even promises to marry me when we get old enough. I have to say, I'm really happy. I'm finally with him, nothing in the way anymore. just me and him.

We do live with Oidion and Ishizu, and the funniest thing is; Everytime me and Marik start to make out or anything, Oidion walks in! It's sooo funny, and I have no idea why!

Even though it's been two years, I'm still a bit shakey from that whole Marik's dark half thing. It still hurts my heart that Marik wasn't there.......But he is now.

And even though I don't have my powers anymore, I can still say this.......We'll always be together.

Fin.

___________________________________

**Waow, that was fun to write!**

**I can't tell you how much fun I've had making this!**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank you all for reading this!**

**And thank you FrozenNote, you wrote my very first review!**

**I know this is pretty weird, but thank you anyway!**

**Yugioh forever! And fanfiction forever!!**


End file.
